The 15th Hunger Games!
by hidden-behind-the-stars
Summary: SYOT Closed. The tributes are chosen, let the Games begin! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Official Tribute List

**This is the Official Tribute List of the 15th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! The reapings, interviews, training, etc etc will be done over the next couple days... If you would like to make an alliance for one of your characters, please PM me with the name of your tribute, the tribute you wish to ally with, and the time you want to! Thanks for all the tribute submissions! If you have any ideas or whatnot, PM me with them! Or review!  
**

Hunger Games SYOT Characters:

**District 1:**

Female: Ruby Winchester (SheHasSpirit456)

Male: Adrian Zealous (kjortmobile)

**District 2:**

Female: Raezor Summers (dragonblaze-of-thunderclan)

Male: Trace Balkin (dragonblaze-of-thunderclan)

**District 3:**

Female: Sally Meade (The Real Notley)

Male: Felix North (quiet-little-wallflower)

**District 4:**

Female: Olivia Reed (MissPayne143)

Male: Angus Fallow (quiet-little-wallflower)

**District 5:**

Female: Eileen Adelo "Adel" Leveque (Wisteria22)

Male: bloodbath victim

**District 6:**

Female: Cora Coburn (Strongheart the First)

Male: bloodbath victim

**District 7:**

Female: GingerLily Jessica Rose (Cloveycat)

Male: Chris James Cox (Cloveycat)

**District 8:**

Female: Willa Banks (quiet-little-wallflower)

Male: Thatch Peddlar (SolrSurfr3)

**District 9:**

Female: Eve Williows (SheHasSpirit456)

Male: Calazar (Cal) Zarkos (Pinkbookworm7)

**District 10:**

Female: Bryn Scott (Callilily)

Male: bloodbath victim

**District 11:**

Female: Avalon Dante (MidnightRaven323)

Male: Linkin Grace (danealue)

**District 12:**

Female: Azelea Thornrush (Pinkbookworm7)

Male: bloodbath victim

**Okay! I hope your okay with the tribute list! The people not chosen are obviously bloodbath victims. I hope everyone enjoys the story! Thanks for your support!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**So, here's a little bit of this so people can check how well I write or whatever you want to do. I was just kinda bored and wanted to try someone else's character! Thanks to SheHasSpirit456 and kjortmobile for these two characters!  
**

**District 1: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Ruby Winchester, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Adrian Zealous, age 18**

**Ruby Winchester's POV**

I woke up, groaning. Dean was standing beside my bed, "Ruby, get up!" He smiled, shaking me. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as I pulled the pillow over my head. I heard him sigh in mock frustration before picking me up and pulling me out of bed.

"Get up!" He laughed softly at me as I mumbled a reply. Then, he let go of me.

My eyes widened, "Dean!" Cold water hit my body and I screeched in surprise. "What the heck!" I yelled, soaking wet in the tub.

He laughed, leaning against the doorframe. "You should see your face!" He shook, eyes tearing up. I glared.

"Get me a towel, Dean. We need to go running or we won't have time before the Reapings." He smiled and handed me a towel.

"Here, Ruby." He leaned back and smirked. "Meet me downstairs."

I sighed and warmed the water, peelijng of my clothes and taking a shower. I smiled, loving the feel of the warm water running over my bare skin. I shut the water off and dried off before heading to my room and choosing running clothes- tight black shorts and a white tank top. I tied my tennis shoes and pulled my long, mid-back reddish-brown hair into a ponytail.

I walked to the kitchen and took a water from the fridge, turning to Dean. He was dressed in red basketball shorts with a matching red top. "Come on, Ruby."

I smiled and followed Dean out the door. "Where to, Dean?" He looked at me.

"The lake, the square, then home?" I nodded. It was only a mile.

We took off, jogging together, not too quick. We ran for endurance, not for speed. It was also a time for Dean and I to talk. Unlike other brothers and sisters, Dean and I were close. We always had been.

We were almost to the lake when we saw someone approaching. When they got a bit closer, I recognized who it was. Adrian Zealous. I'd never gotten along with Adrian but as we got older, our hate for each other escalated to new heights. This surprised most people; I usually didn't fight. Adrian didn't either, he was just focused on the Games and was quiet.

Together, it was all we did- fight.

I glared at him and came to a stop. Dean did too, believing that I need to learn to take care of myself. He watched Adrian though, eyes flashing.

Adrian stopped a couple feet from me, his grayish blue eyes trained on me. "Ruby Winchester." He greeted me.

"Adrian Zealous."

Adrian looked at Dean. He wasn't scared of Dean, but he was cautious. He didn't want to start a fight, I could see it in his eyes. He was waiting- probably for the day I was reaped. Then he could kill me (for outer districts, killing your district partner was unforgivable. For the Careers, it was likely to happen).

Adrian looked at me again. I studied his face, wondering what he would say. "Good luck at the Reapings."

I shrugged, "I won't be reaped." He smirked.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

I smirked, "Thanks, Adrian." I watched him, wondering why he would be so calm. I looked at Dean then back at Adrian. "We have to go." It was a short exchange and as I passed Adrian, I whispered, "You can't kill me." He turned for a response but Dean and I had already moved away that he couldn't be discreet with his answer.

The rest of the jog passed uneventfully though I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian's conversation. Why hadn't he fighted with like usual?

When Dean and I got home, I got changed into normal clothes- dark blue jeans and a tight red shirt. I went to meet my friends at the lake and smiled at them, sitting on the picnic blanket. We'd decided we'd have breakfast together before the reapings.

Jaden and Meg were gossiping about something, each nibbling at a plate of food. Jake was lounging against a tree, eating a piece of toast. When I came up, his brown eyes found mine and he smiled. "Hey, Ruby." He had a beautiful smile. We were dating again, forgiving each other. I sat by him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want?" He asked, flicking his shaggy brown hair from his eyes.

I smiled, "Toast. I'm not really hungry."

"Share with me?" He held his toast out to me and I took it.

"Thank you." Meg and Jaden finally noticed that I was there. Meg smiled at me widely.

"Ruby! There's no Career tributes! No girl's are going to voulunteer! That means we all have an equal chance!" She was practically bouncing with happiness.

Jaden laughed at Meg, "You're not going in, Meg! You wouldn't last a day!"

Meg playfully punched Jaden's arm and Jake shook his head, amused. I shrugged, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Meg and Jaden laughed and I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder. I hate joking about the Games. However, Meg, Jaden, and Jake all loved the Games.

Meg and Jaden joked around through the entire breakfast and it passed quickly. I heard the toll of the clock, signaling it was ten. I jumped up, "We have to go get ready!" We packed up the picnic and I hugged Meg and Jaden goodbye. They walked off towards their homes, chatting excitedly.

Jake walked with me home and when we got to the door, I kissed him softly. "See you at the reapings, Jake." I smiled slightly at him and went inside the house, going to my room. A light green dress that matched my eyes was laid out on the bed. I put it on, smiling at it. I put on makeup lightly and styled my hair into a high bun. I smiled at myself and sat on my bed, calming down then walked to the kitchen downstairs.

Dean and my parents were at the table. Dean looked at me, "Ruby... I have bad news."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to mentor the tributes this year." The Capitol wouln't take him away from me again.

"No!" I yelled, my anger flaring. "You can't." Dean sighed and walked to me, hugging me tightly.

"I have to , Ruby." He hugged me tightly and finally I calmed down.

Dean walked me to the town square and I followed the procedures. Dean went to the stage and sat in the chairs beside the other victors.

Soon the reapings began.

The mayor stepped out, giving the speech about how the Games began and showing the video about District 13. Then the escort, Mia Reese, stood, her flamboyant puffy purple hair bouncing. She had pink tattoo's covering her body. She giggled.

"Welcome, everyone to the 15th Hunger Games!" She waited for the applause to end. "Now for the tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She walked to the girl's reaping ball and stuck her hand in as the applause died. "And the girl tribute for district 1 is Ruby Winchester!" She looked around.

My body went cold. I walked up to the stage, my head high. I had to be strong so that no one would think she was weak. I waited for the voulunteers that never came. I hadn't actually thought Meg and Jaden told the truth. There were no female voulunteers.

Mia shook my hand and walked to the boys reaping ball, leaving me standing alone on the right side of the stage. I looked behind me and looked for Dean. When I saw him, his face was white. He watched me, eyes full of pain.

I turned back to the reapings as the name of the boy tribute was called, "Jake Singer!" I found him in the crowd. He began to come up, his eyes surprised and sad.

"I voulunteer!" yelled a bunch of guys from his age group. Mia pointed at one and he stepped out of the crowd. My heart stopped when I saw the boy that stepped from the eighteens instead of Jake.

His grey-blue eyes were triumphant as he walked up. His chocolate brown hair was neat and he looked nice. Cute even, if it wasn't for that large nose.

Adrian Zealous.

He got on the stage and Mia shook his hand. "What's your name?"

"Adrian Zealous." His eyes turned to mine and he smirked. We were told to shake hands and we did. He whispered softly, "You'll be dead the first day, Ruby."

"I beg to differ."

**Adrian Zealous's POV**

When I woke up, the day felt promising. Something would happen today. Something good. The reapings were today and today would be the day I'd voulunteer for a part in the Games. I changed quietly, a red pair of jogging clothes. As I left the house, I gave a murmured hello to Xavier, my foster dad, before leaving to jog.

It was early, five in the morning. The fog hung over the streets and it was still dark. Nobody would be up for an hour, at least. I ran, my goal to run five miles in under twenty-five minutes.

It should be easy.

I ran as quick as I could and near the end of my run, I came upon Ruby and her older brother, Dean.

I came to a step near them. Ruby didn't scare me. Dean didn't either. But I didn't want to ruin this good day. "Ruby Winchester." I growled, my eyes trained on her.

"Adrian Zealous."

"Good luck at the Reapings." Maybe she'd be reaped. Oh, if only my luck was better. Then I'd definitely voulunteer. It was my last year. I had to be in the Games.

Her eyes widened, probably in surprise that I wasn't insulting her. Then they narrowed as she scrutinized me. "I won't be reaped."

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I replied easily, hoping she would.

"Thanks, Adrian. We have to go." She ran past me, whispering softly, "You can't kill me." I turned to answer but she was already gone. I shrugged and finished the fifth mile, going to Zak's house.

Zak opened the door, smiling. "Hey, Adrian." His black hair fell in his blue eyes.

We hung out for a while, very little talking, until ten. Then I returned home and put on some nice clothes before going to the reapings. I went to the eighteens and zoned out as the mayor spoke. Then the escort came up, looking ridiculous as always.

"Welcome, everyone to the 15th Hunger Games!" She waited for the applause to end. "Now for the tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She walked to the girl's reaping ball and stuck her hand in as the applause died. "And the girl tribute for district 1 is Ruby Winchester!" She looked for Ruby, who stood in the eighteens. Perfect. She's reaped.

This was going to be a great day. I watched as she walked up to the stage, her head held high. I saw the disgust and fear in the tension of her body as she shook hands with Mia. There were no voulunteers this year. What luck.

Mia walked to the boys reaping ball and I stiffened in anticipation, waiting for the boys name to be called, "And the boy tribute for district 1 is... Jake Singer!" As Jake began to go up, I stuck my hand into the air, yelling I voulunteer. As Mia pointed at me, I smiled. Perfect.

I walked out and when I saw Ruby's head, I smiled. This was great, her face was full of surprise and disgust. I triumphantly walked to the stage. Mia smiled at me.

"What's your name?" She asked as she shook my hand.

"Adrian Zealous." I bent closer to Ruby and I shook her hand, I relished in the thought of what it would be like for her to die. For me to kill her. "You'll be dead the first day, Ruby." I whispered under my breath.

"I beg to differ." She answered easily.

This would be the perfect Games.

**Ruby Winchester's POV**

The peacekeepers escorted me into the Justice Building then down the hall to a white room. Adrian was put in the one across the hall. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down before the visits began.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Dean put his head in. "I had to practically fight to get in here." He said as he walked towards me. He pulled a golden chain out of his pocket and put it in my hand.

"It's mom's engagement ring." He whispered softly, smiling up at me. "Ruby, I will do everything I can to get you to come back to me." He hugged me and I stayed like that with him until the Peacekeepers told him time was up.

He left quietly and instantly Jake came in. "Ruby." He hugged me. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take you place." He shut his eyes tightly then sighed.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, unable to speak, scared. "I know you hate the Games." He kissed me, smiling sadly. "WIn for me, Ruby." I nodded sadly and he kissed me again. "I'll be waiting."

The peacekeeper told him time was up and I waited until the Peacekeepers came to take me to the train.

**Adrian Zealous's POV**

I waited in the small white room for any visitors to come. Zak came in after a while. "Good job, man." He said when he came in, flicking his hair from his face, smirking.

"Thanks, Zak." I answered, high fiving him and smiling. "I'm going to win." I told him. "I have to."

Zak nodded and we stood there watching each other for a while. "I should go..." He turned and walked to the door. "See you again soon, Adrian." He disappeared out the door.

My father came in. This conversation would be long. Xavier Zealous would not have a son that wouldn't win the Games.

"You better win, son." He growled, eyes full of pride. "If you don't..." My dad looked around then got closer.

"What's your strategy?"

"Be in the Careers. Kill of the weaker tributes. Kill the Careers at night. Win?"

"Good. What's your angle?"

"Ruthless, quiet, and deadly."

"You'll live."

"Thanks."

And he left. Nothing. The Peacekeepers escorted me to the train after a while of being alone. I realized that the visits were shorter than they should be. It didn't matter. I was going to the Games.

**There are still some characters left to choose from! Please fill in those spots so I can continue!**

**Review on this chapter too!  
**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**So, here's the district 2 reapings! Sorry for the late update! Thank you all for reading this! Thank you, TwiliGirl359 for both of these characters! I hope I wrote them well!  
**

**District 2: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Raezor Summers, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Trace Balkin, age 18**

**Raezor Summers's POV**

I got up, stretching and looking around the room. There was no school because of the reapings and Trace and I had agreed that we would hang out before getting reaped. Just in case we never saw each other again (which wasn't likely).

I looked around the room before getting up and running to the dresser. I quickly put on some skinny jeans and a tight black shirt before leaving the room. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing an energy drink. As I got outside, I gulped down the drink and walked to Trace's house.

Trace's house, unlike mine, was in the poorer part of the district. His mother didn't work and his father was dead. I knocked on the door and Trace opened it a couple seconds later. "Rae..." He hugged me quickly then pulled me inside. "Do you want anything to eat?" He walked to the kitchen and looked at me curiously, his long black hair falling in his eyes.

"No, I don't. How's your mom doing?" I asked softly, knowing how much responsibility Trace has to have.

He looked away abruptly and started making himself breakfast. "She's fine." He said stiffly, his movements jerky.

"Trace... What happened?" I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. I could be kind, I guess... Trace just brings out the best in people. "Tell me, please."

He looked at me, eyes full of pain. "She's worse. I don't think she'll last long." He whispered and finished making my breakfast. "The only good thing about living in this horrible, Capitol-loving district are the voulunteers. I'll never go to the Games."

I nodded, "Do you just want to stay here? Not go anywhere?" I asked, touching his arm.

"No, Rae." He smiled at me widely, kissing my cheek softly. "Mom's asleep... Let's go." He smiled softly then groaned as his twin siblings ran in. Will and Milly ran as fast as they could past them, their small toddler legs weak.

As the toddlers ran out of the room, Ron and Samantha came in. Ron looked at him, "I'm so sorry Trace!" Ron whisspered as he disappeared out the door. Trace caught Samantha's arm as she tried to run past him.

"Samantha Balkin." She cringed away from him. "What is the meaning of this?"

I sighed and touched Trace's hands before leaving the house quietly and waiting out on the bench in front of Trace's home.

I waited for Trace quietly, mulling over reaping day. Two hours and it would take two unlucky kids away. I laughed at myself. _Unlucky?_ It was an honour to be in the Games, an honour only twenty-four kids took part in every year.

I sighed. Trace had changed me and made me soft. I leaned back. Did I really want to go to the Games and fight to the death with a bunch of people? Did I really want to take my chances? Did I really want to attempt to gain everything I could from the Games?

I thought for a while. Yes, I did.

Soon Trace came out. "Hey, Rae, I'm so sorry about Sammy, Ron, and the twins..." I stood and flirtatiously wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tracey, you know I just want to spend time with you..." I ran a finger over his lips, smiling and fluttering my eyelashes. Trace's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Rae, I'm not falling for it." He laughed.

I pouted. "Fine." I perked up, "Race?" Trace laughed.

"Your on!" We ran, each pushing ourselves as hard as we could to beat the other. Trace's dog Elec appeared running alongside Trace, panting as he watched me. Due to my Career training, I pulled ahead of Trace, beating him to the park.

"I win!" I giggled softly then stopped.

Trace was laughing at me. "Raezor Summers giggled!" He joked. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

Trace fell onto the soft grass and closed his eyes because he was laughing too hard.

I smiled and got closer, jumping on him and holding him down, tickling him. It was cruel, Trace was much to ticklish to ignore my form of torture. He started screaming, half from the pain of laughing and partially from laughing so hard.

"Beg me!" I smiled over him, "Comeon, beg me to stop!" I laughed softly.

"Come on Rae! Rae- st-st-stop! Please! I b-b-beg you!" Finally I stopped. His breathing was quick and deep, "Rae...!"

I laughed softly then bent got off and watching him, "I would beat you in the Games, Trace."

He frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe you would, Rae. Let's not think about it."

I nodded quickly, "Fine, fine." I knew I'd upset him and I didn't want to do that, not today.

"Sorry, Rae." He looked away then looked back at me, sighing. "Hey, Rae, we should go get ready..."

I nodded, smiling slightly, "May the odds be ever in your favor." I left and went to get ready at home, dressing quickly in a dark red dress that came to my knees. I pulled my hair into a beautiful braid. "I'm ready." I took a deep breath and went to the reapings.

I got my blood pulled and left, meeting some of my "friends". I looked over one of the girls, Sara. "Sara, that dress... It's absolutely hideous on you." I laughed softly, followed by some other girls.

We turned as the escort, Mia Renne, stepped up. She smiled, flicking her pink hair back. She was dressed all in frilly pink. She giggled and grabbed the mic. "Hello, District 2." We cheered, screaming in anticipation.

"May the odds be ever in your favor! And now it's time to choose the female tribute!" She walked to the reaping ball. She stuck her hand in and read it out, looking up at the crowd. I was enthusiastic-I wondered who would be chosen to fight to the death. "Raezor Summers!"

My face went white and I began to walk up the stage, waiting for the yells of voulunteers. When I got on the stage, I shook hands with the escort and looked out the crowd, my eyes meeting Trace's. I'd always thought that I wanted to go to the Games.

I was wrong.

I looked over at my father, who was shaking with pride. Then my brother, who was frowning sadly. He didn't want me to go. When I looked again at Trace, I saw his eyes widen. He started to walk to the stage.

Did I miss something? Why was he coming to the stage? Why? Why, why, why? Then he shook hands with Mia and I understood- he was the male tribute. I looked out at the crowd and there were no voulunteers. Trace couldn't go to the Games. He couldn't...

As we shook hands, I knew it was final.

Trace and I were going to the Games.

**Trace Balkin's POV**

I woke up that morning to my mother's sobbing. I walked over to her bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I touched her forehead. "Mother? Mom? Are you okay?" Her forehead was hot and sweaty and she had the chills. I wrapped her in a blanket and sighed. She was getting worse.

I buried my face in my hands and shook. She die soon, she wouldn't last. Then I heard the soft voice of my sister, Samantha. "Trace, are you okay?" I nodded and brought her closer to me, hugging her.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm okay." I looked around, "Where's Elec?"

She smiled slightly, "Sleeping with Will and Ron." She looked down, "I'll go back to school."

"Thank you, Samantha. Sleep well."

She left and I stood, walking to my bed and slipping in, closing my eyes tightly. I slipped in and out of sleep for three hours before I woke up to Elec licking my face. "Hey bud." I smiled and pet him then got ready for the day, putting on some jeans and a shirt before eating some bread.

A soft knock on the door alerted me that Raezor was here, my best friend.

I opened the door and smiled, "Rae..." I hugged her quickly before pulling her inside and walking farther into the house, turning to look at her. "Do you want anything to eat?" I flicked my black hair from my eyes, waiting for her answer.

"No, I don't. How's your mom doing?" She asked, her eyes sympathetic.

Of course she would ask that. I looked away abruptly then regretting my decision to do so, knowing anyone would pick up my mood. "She's fine." I didn't want to talk about her, I just wanted us to be happy on what may be our last day to see each other. I started to cook, just for something to distract me.

"Trace... What happened?" I hear her walk over to me and almost jumped when she touched my shoulder comfortingly. It would have been okay but Rae was normally very...cold. "Tell me, please."

I took a deep breath, my chest filling with pain. "She's worse, I don't think she'll last long." I finished making the breakfast and put it to the side, leaving it to sit. "The only good thing about living in this horrible, Capitol-loving district are the voulunteers. I'll never go to the Games." Which was good- I could care for my mother and siblings.

She nodded and asked me, voice full of concern, "Do you want to stay here? Not go anywhere?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, Rae." I smiled widely and kissed her cheek comfortingly, as a friend would. "Mom's asleep, Let's go." I smiled softly then groaned as I heard the footsteps of my little siblings. Will and Milly ran in, chased easily by Ron and Samantha. Will and Milly could barely walk, let alone run. As they disappeared along with Ron who yelled out a hurried apology, I grabbed Samantha's arm.

"Samantha Balkin." She cringed and I sighed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Rae sighed and touched my hand sadly before leaving the house to wait for me to finish with with Samantha.

I looked at her, disappointed, "Sam, what's up?"

"I left to go get some of Will and Milly's diapers cause they had an accident and Ron said he'd take care of them so when I came back, Ron was trying to change WIll and Milly's clothes but then Will ran out and Ron sighed but then Milly followed and we tried to run after them but lost them and I'm so so so sorry Trace!" She said in a rush.

"Sam... Take care of them please. I'm going with Rae to the park. Should I stay?"

"No, no." She smiled. "Go with Rae. Maybe then I'll have a sister." She skipped out and my mouthed opened in surprise then I left to go to the park with Rae.

"Hey, Rae, I'm so sorry about Sammy, Ron, and the twins..." She smiled and stood, wrapping her arms flirtatiously around my neck.

"Tracey, you know I just want to spend time with you..." I smiled as she ran a finger over my lips. I knew this was a trick, Rae doesn't like anyone like that. I bit my lip, wanting to press my lips against hers and to hold her.

"Rae, I'm not falling for it," I said as I laughed at him.

"Fine." She pouted then perked up at one of her demonic thoughts, "Race?"

"Your on!" I smiled, wanting to do something as normally as racing a friend for once. I pushed myself, knowing she'd win from Career training. I never wanted to train, I'd always been confident that I'd never be in the Games.

Finally we got to the park then Rae yelled, "I win!" SHe giggled softly then stopped, shooting me a glare. I laughed loudly.

"Raezor Summers giggled!" I laughed again, hoping she'd be okay with the joke, "Never thought I'd see the day!" I fell into the soft grass and closed my eyes, laughing so hard it began to hurt.

Then I suddenly felt her hands on my sides and she started to tickle me. It hurt so bad but I wouldn't give into her. As the torture continued, I began to scream and barely heard her through my own screams.

"Beg me! Comeon, beg me to stop!" She laughed at me.

I tried to choke out the words, "Come on Rae! Rae- st-st-stop! PLease! I b-b-beg you!" Finally she stopped and pulled back.

"I would beat you at the games, Trace." She joked but that instantly turned my mood sour.

"Maybe you would, Rae. Let's not think about it." I didn't want to think about anything, I didn't want to think about losing her to the Games.

She nodded, understanding that I didn't want to be upsetted, "Fine, fine."

"Sorry Rae." I looked away then back at Rae.

"Hey, Rae, we should get ready."

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

I got dressed in some nice clothes before going to the Reapings. I didn't go find Rae, I didn't really like to see her before the Reapings ever. I took a deep breath and as the ridiculous looking escort, Mia Renne, went to the girl's reaping ball.

I froze when I heard the name. "Raezor Summers." I wanted to scream, I didn't want Rae to leave me, not my Rae. I took a deep breath and debated the idea of voulunteering to go with her to the Games. I couldn't leave my mother and siblings.

"And the male tribute is..." Will I voulunteer? Could I leave my family to take care of Rae? "Trace Balkin."

I guess I wouldn't have to chose. I started to walk up to the stage and saw the surprise on Rae's face. How could I leave my mother? What would I do with Sammy and Ron and the twins? Who would take care of them? I took a deep breath to steady myself as I got on the stage. I shook Mia's hand, my eyes always on Rae's.

I watched her and felt a part of my heart breaking as I felt her hand slip into mine.

At least one of us wouldn't make it back alive.

**Raezor Summers's POV**

I sgihed as I went to the white room in the Justice Buildings, waiting for my last look at my little brother. Jaden came in after a while before running to my arms. "Don't leave, Rae. Please, don't leave me Rae." He whispered softly as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Jaden..." I held him tightly and stroked his hair softlly. "I wish I could stay with you sweetie pie." I whispered, knowing Jaden touched a soft spot in my heart. I had to be hard though, cold. I pulled him away, "Jaden, be strong. I'm going to come back. I will take care of you."

He pulled out his golden marble and pressed it into his hand. "Take this. So you know what you're coming back for. So you know you're coming back for me."

"Thank you, Jaden. I hope your happy if I don't come back, sweetie." I kissed his hair.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, sweetie pie."

**Trace Balkin's POV**

I sat in the room, wringing my hands, trying to get my fear out. I didn't actually expect anyone to come with me. I looked up, surprised as the door opened.

The women that looked at me surprised me. My mother. I stood quickly and walked to her. Elec followed behind her, panting happily.

"Mom, you shouldn't have come." I whispered. "You should have stayed home, what if you get worse?"

She laughed weakly and smiled, "Sweetie, I'll be okay. This may be the last time I see you." She wrapped her arms around me weakly and then bent back.

"Trace, listen. I know you never were fit to go in the Games. I know you never wanted to. But, please, for me. Protect yourself. Come back to me." She hugged me then was racked with coughs. I flicked my hair from my eyes, pushing away the black hair easily.

"I will, mom." I kissed her hair. She pulled out something from her robe then gave it to me. It was Elec's collar. I looked at her. "Thank you, mom." She nodded and kissed me.

"I'll leave you with Elec." She left and smiled, waving.

I bent down and buried my hair in Elec's neck fur. After a while, a Peacekeeper came in and took Elec away. I smiled at the Peacekeeper, who was, of course, from our district. I waved, "Goodbye." Then they took me to the train.

I took one last look at my beautiful home before leaving my home.

**Review, please! Read my other stories as well. Sorry for how long this took :S**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Hey, hey, hey everyone! This is the new chapter and I have a bunch of ideas! My ideas, in case anyone cares, is I'm going to update this until the Reapings are all done. Then, I'm going to put up a poll that will stand for 2 weeks before I keep updating! Then the poll will be there for as long as till the Games start which should be around October! Your votes will be chosen and the more votes a character gets, the more sponsors! So, please, everyone vote when I get there! And if you want, review and say if I should put the poll up now. Okay? Everyone can vote so please do. Now, onto the story!  
**

**By the way, thank you, The Real Notley and quiet-little-wallflower for your characters! Please, I want to know what you guys think of how I made your characters and tell me whether or not you like the characters and how I portrayed them. If you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me why! Again, thank you for these wonderful characters.  
**

**District 3: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Sally Meade, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Felix North, age 17**

**Sally Meade's POV**

When I woke up, I felt more tired than I had the night before. I looked around then sighed softly, noticing that Minny was asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

I walked to the kitchen and smiled. My father was asleep on the kitchen table, pieces and parts strewn across the entire table. He was trying to make a generator. I smiled slightly and shook my head, amused at my father. He was always trying to one up the neighbors- yes, he was that kind of dad.

I made some coffee and grabbed some bread quickly, eating in my usual way, nibbling the edges until there was nothing left. My doctor said it was because I had nervous issues and I disagree. I turned, after finishing the bread, and picked up the coffee, drinking it, craving the caffeine.

I almost screamed when the coffee hit my mouth. I did drop the coffee, just succeeding in scorching my body. "No, no, no!" I tried to stay quiet, as to not wake my father. I stood there, waiting for the pain from the hot coffee to fade. I facepalmed, annoyed at how much of a klutz I was.

After a while, I grabbed the towel by the sink and wiped off the coffee quickly before sighing and taking off my now wet shoes before running upstairs and getting in the small dingy shower in the back, smiling as I washed away the dirt and grime. I got out and wrapped myself tightly in a towel to dry myself.

As I did, I thought about the reaping. Everything I did was centered around Minny. Our father was a bit of an airhead, disappearing into another world whenever he can. He was an inventor. Most people in Three invent but my father has a problem with actually finishing his projects. So, with that, I often have to beg for food in the square and our house is small.

I brushed my hair and looked at the time. It was around six so I decided I should wake Minny up for school. I went up to our room and walked to her bed, shaking her arm slightly, "Minny, Minny! Wake up sweetie, it's time for school."

She whimpered and looked up at me, "Mommy?" She whispered, her eyes large and full of joy. Our mother had died trying to give birth to another kid when Minny was seven and I was twelve. Neither the baby nor the mom had lived.

My heart broke and I shook my head, "No, Minn. It's me, Sally." She started to cry softly and she hugged me tightly.

"Sissy, I want mommy." She mumbled into my shirt.

"I know." I rubbed her back softly, sighing sadly. "I know."

We stayed like that for a while then she murmured, "Guess I should get ready for school."

I nodded and smiled, "But, how bout this? We'll make you pretty, dress you up. Okay?"

"Like you for the reapings?" She asked, smiling, excited. Minny doesn't really understand what the Games are about and I never thought I should ruin her innocent little mind.

Which made it hard for me to answer, "Yes, Minn. Like I will." She's twelve and it's her first year. I'm planning on letting the mayor tell her.

It was always hard because she's so tiny and fragile- like a baby. Like anything I say could hurt her.

I smiled and went to the closet, pulling at a beautiful light green sundress with a dark green satin bow. I gave it to her to dress in and started to french braid her hair. It was quiet as I began and I knew Minny was just trying to stay still but she couldn't hold the inquiries in long.

"Sally, why do we all have to go to school on reaping day? From what I've heard, we're the only district." She smiled at me in the mirror and I smiled back.

I twirled her blonde hair in my hands, transforming her stringy oily hair into beautiful braids. "Because learning is important and it helps to cultivate intelligent adults." I answered easily, kissing her hair. "All done."

She smiled and turned, hugging me quickly. "I love you Sally. Thank you." She ran off and ate, shaking our father awake. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

He gasped, "Huh?" He looked around then pushed his glasses up his nose, "What's wrong- I didn't do it."

Minny pouted, "Nothing dad, I was just waking you up. It's reaping day and Sally and I are going to school."

"Oh, Minny. Don't pout." He hugged her tightly. "Have fun at school." He turned away and smiled weakly at me. "You too, Sal." We didn't...click like we had when I was Minny's age. Mom's death had pushed us apart. Neither of us knew how to bridge the gap so we stayed to our sides, barely speaking.

I walked Minny to the middle school and smiled, hugging her. "Have a nice day, sweetie." She nodded and turned, leaving to talk with some of her friends. I shook my head wonderously and headed to school.

Classes passed as normal but instead of eating at noon, we ate at ten. Most people in Three came to school dressed for the reapings, which are held at eleven. At lunch, I sat with my friends, Fawn and Tessie. We were talking about menial things when Tessie whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

I looked over to where she pointed and saw a kid sitting against a tree, surrounded by strewed out books. Sitting by him was a girl two years younger than us. The kid was in our grade but I don't think I had ever really seen him.

"I think his name is Felix North," whispered Fawn softly as she adjusted her large round glasses to see him better. Her frizzy red hair was more tame than normal. Between Tessie, Fawn, and I, Fawn was the most normal for Three.

Tessie shrugged. "Geek." I laughed softly and looked back at Felix, smirking.

"Wait... North? Like, Delia North?" I whispered, hoping Felix didn't hear. "Crazy Cat Lady Delia?"

"Yes... Her..." Fawn murmured. We all looked at Felix and laughed. When he looked up though, we all instantly turned away, blushing.

"He is such a freak." I whispered.

Fawn frowned, "I think he's cute." Tessie and I stared at her a while before shrugging.

"Whatevs, Fawn." Tessie said, flicking her perfect straight brown hair over her shoulder.

When it was time for the reapings, the tension was clear. Not many people in three lived through the Games so the chance that the two tributes chosen would die was overwhelming. Tessie, Fawn, and I all got our blood taken and went to the roped off section for seventeens.

None of us talked and, though it would be nice, being lifetime friends, we found out at twelve that speaking would end up in awkward silences everytime. So we stayed quiet, hoping not to start the silence. As the entire crowd became silent, the mayor came on the stage. "Hello everyone and welcome to the 15th Hunger Games." He followed the ritual began by the 1st Games, beginning with a speech about the Dark Days that no one above twelve really listens to and ending with welcoming Twilight (no last name) onto the stage.

"Hello!" Her face was a dark blue, decorated with glittering stars, her hair gelled into spikes and also a black with white streaks. When there was weak applause, she hurried up, as she did every year. "Let's begin. The female tribute for District Three is... Minny Meade!"

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe what happened. Minny couldn't have been chosen- it's impossible. It can't be... But when I heard her crying for me, I knew I couldn't live without her. She could without me. So it was with confidence that I raised my hand and voulunteered.

I walked to the stage, hugging Minny quickly before getting onto the stage and waving to the crowd. I had to be strong- that would be the best way to get sponsors- hopefully. I shook hands with Twilight and smiled at the camera. "What's your name?"

"Sally Meade." I answered, hoping my voice didn't sound weak.

I watched the crowds, half listening to the proceedings.

"The male tribute for District Three is... Felix North!" I heard screams erupt from the edge of the square. It was a woman- Crazy Cat Lady Delia.

"Not my son! Don't take my son!" She had choaked sobs and instantly Peacekeepers came to her side. "No, stay away from me! Felix! Don't go!" She was dragged from the square. I looked around and found Felix's horrified gaze on Twilight. Mouth open, eyes wide. However, between surprise and horror, there was the distant gaze of someone who was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, a Peacekeeper went to where Felix was standing, having been pointed out by all the teens around him. The peacekeeper grabbed his arm and pushed him on the stage. He said something but I couldn't here. Felix began walking, his eyes focusing on Twilight as he got on the stage.

He shook Twilight's hand and she turned both of us around to face each other. She instructed us to shake hands and then she smiled, "May I present the tributes of District Three: Sally Meade and Felix North!"

**Felix North's POV**

That morning, I woke up, my blankets covered around me and three cats curled next to me. There were books strewn across the bed- I'd been researching psychology and also reading my favorite books while analyzing the characters personalities to determine whether or not they were believable.

I shooed the cats away and changed quickly, thinking about my idol- a character in my favorite book. He was strong and brave and could stand up to any challenge.

I went down to the kitchen and began to fix breakfast, my mind still on the subject of the reality of characters from different books. My mind wandered to the upcoming reapings and debating my best strategy if I were, by chance, to be part of the Games.

The Games, though they disgusted me, were intriguing- why would a nation agree to these terms? Why not rebel more? What were the workings of the Games- what did the Gamemakers do? What is the probability of each district to win the Games and why are some districts more likely to win than others when the same age group is used?

I mulled over these ideas and almost screamed when I heard October bounce up right behind me. "Hey, Felix." She smiled slightly, her ebony hair matching my own. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nice, fresh baked pancakes October- as always." She groaned. "Where's mom?"

"Feeding the cats, as always." She put her hand over her mouth and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I think she thinks their dad." She nodded, as if sharing a secret. I was about to defend our mom but came up short. I don't particularly know why our mother was the way she was.

"That's what I thought." She grabbed a pancake and ate it, going up the stairs. "See you in a bit, Felix." She ran to the dilapidated room and changed, randomly yelling at cats.

I started to eat my pancake at the table, taking as long as I could. I barely flinched when I found a cat hair in my pancake- by now it was expected. Dozens of cats roamed our house, making it very hard for October and I to be proud of our home. Actually, it was pretty much impossible.

According to my psychology books, the abandoment of our mother for cats and the death of my father paired with the ridicule of school and the dingy home are the reasons that I have made books my escape. Instead of dealing with my problems head on, I prefer to slip into the world of my favorite heroes and classics.

It makes sense.

Soon my mother came back in, beating October to the table by minutes. I got up, now done with my meal and cleaned the plate before getting food for our mom and putting it on a plate, setting it on a plate in front of her. I looked down and saw Mako purring against my ankle. "Hey Mako."

I kissed my mom's cheek and went to my room, getting dressed for school- and the reapings- meeting October outside the room, Mako following closely on my heels. "Ready for school?" She nodded, smiling widely.

"Can't you nust wait till the Games?" She said, excited.

I sighed. "Nope!" I said sarcastically, hoping she caught it but obviously not.

Classes passed with minimal ridicule, my advanced placement teachers setting test upon test on their students until lunch. I was happy for the escape, lunch was always the best time to study psychological tendencies.

I was deep in study when I looked up to see three girls my age watching me. They giggled and turned away and I made a note in my head to study girls next- that would be a very long nice study after the reaping and the successful results of my current research project.

Soon the reapings came and, though I paid some attention to begin with, my thoughts quickly slipped back to psychology. The human mind was always an interesting subject, giving to so many different ideas that it presented endless study.

The reactions of the crowd was changing, every changing. It seemed that all the different hundreds of people were really one and the same as every one's faces mirrored the same emotion- fear. Then the girls became relieved. Then the boys became relieved. I didn't hear the scream until suddenly I heard, "Felix! Don't go!" My attention snapped and I realized- I was the district Three tribute.

I felt hands encircle my arms and a Peacekeeper started to pull me to the stage. I didn't want to go but suddenly I realized I had no choice. I walked to the stage and looked at the escort, Twilight. I shook her hand and she turned me to look at the girl tribute. She was one of the girls from earlier that was laughing at me.

"May I present the tributes of District Three: Sally Meade and Felix North."

I was going to die, wasn't I?

**Sally Meade's POV**

I sat in the room, waiting for someone, anyone, to tell me goodbye. I looked up hopefully as the door opened and saw Fawn and Tessie run in. "Sally!" They both squeal, hugging me. I smiled then frowned, they were obviously glad to see me go. When they finally pulled back, Fawn instantly noticed the change. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought you guys would be sad to see me go."

"Why be sad when we know you'll be coming back, Sal?" Tessie laughed, her eyes lighting up again. "We know you'll win and that'll be soo cool, wouldn't it?"

They laughed and we just talked about strategy for awhile until the Peacekeeper came in and took them away. My father came in with Minny, smiling. "We're so proud of you." He hugged me but I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He didn't want to lose me.

"No you're not." He shrugged.

"Sorry, Sal. I just want to make you feel good. However, I am proud that you voulunteered for your sister. Some people would send her to the Arena. Thank you." He smiled again and pushed glasses up his nose again.

I nodded then pulled him closer, "Dad. Take care of Minny. Make money, feed her. Or by God..." I growled.

"Of course, Sally." He pulled away.

I hugged Minny tightly until the Peacekeeper came in and took them away. "Sally!" She yelled as they pulled her out. "Win for me, please!"

**Felix North's POV**

I waited in the room in the Justice Building, nervously playing with my shirt edge, waiting for something to happen. The door opened and October came in. "I hate the Games. I hate that you're going. I hate that you're leaving me." She had slowly walked closer until she was in front of me.

"I hope you win." She hugged me tightly. "Win, for me." Short and to the point, like October North always is. "And, hey, Felix. I'll feed Mako. You have to do one thing though..."

"What?"

"Make the Games interesting."

"Thanks." And so, she left.

I expected that to be the end but the Peacekeeper let in one more person- my mom. She looked at me. "Felix." She hugged me tightly before pulling back.

"Mom... I didn't think you'd come."

"I never thought I'd be here..." She held my shoulder tightly after putting a brown wrapped package on the floor. "Felix. I have to tell you something important." I began to speak but she shushed me. "Don't. I may not have been the best mother ever and I understand if you hate me. I promise I'll do better. I want you to try. I want you to come back to me- I can't lose you, Felix." She touched my chin and brought my eyes up to meet hers, "Felix, darling, no matter what it seems like, I love you dearly. More than anything in the world."

I bit my lip tightly and tried to keep back the tears. I couldn't believe my mom had left her depression and cats long enough to come talk to me. She picked up the brown package and put it in my hands. "I brought you one of your books." She kissed my hair. "I love you sweetie."

I let the tears fall and watched as she left. I turned back to the package and unwrapped it, curious as to which book she'd given me. It could be anything from my psychology book to my favorite adventure.

My heart fell when I saw what she'd given me.

A dictionary.

Hey, I guess it's the thought that counts.

But still, it hurts.

**Thank you all for reading! I beg for reviews and tell me all your thoughts. I adore feedback!**

**Thanks again, The Real Notley and quiet-little-wallflower!  
**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Okay, okay, please read! Thank you to MissPayne143 and quiet-little-wallflower for these characters! I love all the support guys!  
**

* * *

**District 4: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Olivia Reed, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Angus Fallow, age 18**

**Olivia Reed's POV**

When I got up, I was in one of the best moods I'd had in a while. I guees it was because of the plan I'd been keeping secret from Marcus but otherwise I couldn't explain why I felt this way. My life was in no way easy, what with me supproting both Marcus and me alone. Ever since my parents death, Marcus and I had tried to keep ourselves from starving so that the authorities wouldn't take us to an orphanage. It worked, until Marcus got attacked by a shark while fishing.

So I'd been working in any free time I really had to support us.

I pulled my long, wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail before skipping into the kitchen to cook some fish for breakfast. When I finished, I split the food onto two plates and walked one back to Marcus's bedroom. I set it on the nightstand and sat on the side of his bed.

"Marcus, wake up..." I whispered, shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling nicely at me. His eyes were full of pain. "Hey, Marcus, are you okay?" He nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll deal Olivia. What'd you make for breakfast?" He looked at the plate, hoping to distract me from how he feels.

I let him, knowing that he wouldn't let me help no matter what. "Grilled fish." I shrugged. "Simple. Can you eat?"

He frowned, his reddish hair falling in his eyes. "Yes, of course I can eat, Olivia! I only lost my leg, you know that!" I nodded and gave him the plate of food, helping him to sit up. He murmured a thanks to me then started to eat. "What do you plan on doing today?"

I smiled and took a deep breath, "I need to repair a net or two then I'm going to help Amanda with one of her problems then getting ready for the reapings!" I smiled, almost bursting with the thought of the secret I held from Marcus. I would make everything better.

"You seem very happy Olive." He murmured in between bites. He smiled. "It'll be late soon and it sounds like you have a very full schedule for today. Go, I'll deal here. I'm getting better." I kissed his cheek softly then left the house.

I went to the small chest outside the hut. It was an old fisherman's chest that had been my father's before the tsunami that killed him. Marcus had "inherited" it since Marcus seemed to need it much more often than I did. I had decided to begin using it once Marcus's attack had rendered him useless in fishing.

I grabbed the two nets that I need to repair and rolled them up, taking them, one bundled under each arm and walked to the beach, sitting down in my usually spot, right by where the tide splashed near my feet. I started tying the knots repeatedly, liking the simple rhythem of knot afte knot.

My thoughts wandered to Marcus and my plan for today. He would be so proud of me, proud that I would sacrifice so much to him, for him. I smiled softly at my thoughts and daydreamed about how it will feel like to do it.

I didn't notice as my friends began to arrive, sitting by me and chattering excitedly. I finally realized that Trisha and Sam were by me. "Where's Manda?" I asked, smiling softly at Sam.

"Ooh! She's freaking out because she can't get Angus Fallow to date her. She's trying to find him now. He's always so busy..." They laughed at Amanda's antics, the hopeless romantic. I looked out over the sea then up and down the shore. To my left, near the beach entrance, was Amanda, running towards us, her bright red hair flashing in the sunlight.

When she reached us, she was panting, her silky hair slightly tangled at the ends. Her eyes were wild. "I talked to him!" She yelled happily as she hugged me tightly. "Hey Olivia!"

I could see Trisha and Sam trying not to laugh at Amanda. Though she was very sweet and kind to everyone she met, she could be an obsessive airhead at times. When she caught sight of a guy that interested her, she'd do anything to talk to him and know him. The unlucky guy now was the notorious Angus Fallow.

Everyone knew Angus, the boisterous, arrogant, self assured Career that knew almost everyone and, though he came from a poor family, seemed to otherwise be an almost perfect Career tribute.

It wasn't a surprise that Amanda would choose to dote on Angus though, she preferred his type.

I smiled at her. "Amanda..." I needed to talk to her about this but knew I couldn't do it in front of Trisha and Sam. They were very oblivious to other's feelings at times and were inappropriately rude with sensitive subjects.

She looked at me, "What?" Her eyes slipped past me when I began to speak and she swooned, "There he is..." She giggled softly and all three of us turned to see what she was looking at. Angus, of course, swimming in the bay down the shore. Trisha and Sam rolled their eyes and returned to talking then Amanda's attention slipped away when she found out that Trisha and Sam were talking about some random bit of nonsense.

My eyes, however, stayed on Angus. Unlike Amanda, I took in the details. The way that Angus's brown hair glinted in the sun, the way his arms were easily propelling him through the water. As I watched, he left the water, his body dripping water. He was tan, broad shouldered and fit. He grabbed a towel from the beach, drying himself off.

I found myself admiring his chest, the deep curves that etched through the skin. He looked better than anyone I've ever seen. He was fit and knew that if he entered the Games this year, he would be tought to beat- for anyone.

As he left, he chose to exit the back way from the beach, the overgrown path that led to the docks. I shrugged it off and smiled at my friends, trying to concentrate on my friends but instead my mind kept returning to the way Angus moved.

I went home after being done and started to get dressed, almost cussing when I realized I hadn't given Amanda her advice over Angus. I groaned then finished getting dressed in a nice, one strap blue green dress. I smiled lightly at how I looked and then went to Marcus's room. "Hey, Marcus, I'm going to the Reapings."

Time to put my plan into action.

"Olivia, I'm coming with you!" This wasn't part of the plan but it didn't matter, I know he'd approve of what I had in store. I looked back in his room to see him in a wheelchair, his stump bandaged up.

"I want to make sure you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks." As we walked to the reapings, I pushed his wheelchair, smiling widely. I was going to make Marcus so proud! I was almost bursting with excitement when I got my blood taken, after escorting Marcus to the spectators area- for parents and family. I waited with Trisha, Sam, and Amanda for everything to begin.

As the reapings began, I listened to the mayor, his speech about the Dark Days then half watched the movie, gaining the courage I could muster to set my plan into action. When the escort, Oceania Wesdon, walked onto the stage. Her hair was twined with what I think was supposed to be seaweed.

"Hello, District 4! The female tribute for district 4 will be... Asper Williams." I always knew that Oceania liked to hurry this up so she could get back to the Capitol- I never understood why she wanted to be an escort.

"I volunteer!" I yelled, leaving the group of seventeens to go to the stage and be part of the Games. Oceania smiled at me and shook my hand.

"You're name?"

"Olivia Reed." She smiled at me then continued onto the boys tribute.

"And the male tribute is... Titian Adams!"

"I volunteer!" a boy yelled from the eighteens. When I finally found where he was, my eyes landed on the one and only Angus Fallow. I was shocked by the vivid green eyes that watched me as Angus began to walk to the stage, when he got up to the stage, he had a cocky smirk. He smiled. "My name's Angus Fallow."

"Well, that's great! May I present to you the district 4 tributes: Olivia Reed and Angus Fallow!"

I looked out at the crowd, my eyes touching onto Marcus.

What shocked me was the look of anger that met my gaze?

**Angus Fallow's POV**

I woke up that morning, feeling revived practically. Today was the day of the reapings, the day I would volunteer for the Games. I grabbed a piece of district 4 bread and tore of bits and I left the house, hoping that I wouldn't see my dad today so he wouldn't irritate me before the Games, one of the most important days of my life.

I was walking to the square to buy some sugarcubes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a small, very petite red-head standing beside me, smiling flirtatiously at me. "I'm Amanda..." She whispered, giggling softly.

I smiled, instantly shifting to the socilite Angus, "Hey, I'm Angus."

"I know." Her eyes were focused on my face as she wistfully swooned. My eyes widened in surprise but she obviously didn't notice. "I mean... Everyone knows who you are." She giggled again.

"Yeah... Right." My focus started slipping from her, me getting bored with the girl that stood before me. I tried chastising myself into paying more attention but couldn't help myself. "Listen... I have to go..." I smiled wanly at her and she nodded, her eyes full of seriousness.

"Yes, of course Angus!" Her expression turned back to flirtatious. "Talk to you later, Angus." She walked off and when she thought I wasn't looking, she began running to the beach. Such an odd girl.

I shrugged and got my sugarcubes from the man, slipping one in my mouth. When I turned fourteen, I'd found that they were addicting. I started to walk to the beach again, ready for a quick swim before the reapings. I set the towel I'd grabbed next to the box of sugarcubes. I went to the water and ran in before diving.

I always had felt much more relaxed in the water, at the feel of the waves lapping at every side of my body. So deadly, yet so loving. It would caress me as I sliced through the water. My arms took the water and propelled me forward, letting go of the water as I pulled my arm around to start again.

I could feel the eyes staring at me as I got out of the water, drying off with the towel. I tried not to look at the people- that always incited more attention, from experience. I left the beach to get ready for the big day, my reaping, and then the best day of my life.

I realized suddenly that I hadn't spoken to anybody except the girl, Amanda, today and found that I rather liked such an uneventful day. I shrugged and got dressed after cleaning myself. I smiled softly and walked to the reapings, going to the eighteens. I looked over at the girls, wondering which one would be the tribute.

"Asper Williams!" I looked at the girls, waiting for my competition to step up to the stage. Noone moved then suddenly, someone yelled from the crowd, "I volunteer!"

I looked at the seventeens as a girl began to confidently walk to the stage. She was beautiful, with the most enchanting brown hair. I wondered what her life was like- she definitely wasn't a Career so I wondered as to why she would volunteer. She shook the escort's (I couldn't remember her name) hand. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Olivia Reed." She answered easily and I smiled, such a beautiful name. Olivia Reed. Why was I so attracted to this girl. I had met, and known, so many girls in my eighteen years but this girl touched a part of me that surprised even myself.

I never thought I'd feel this way after just seeing a girl. Expecially not a girl that was going to have to die for me to win.

When I heard the escort call the boy's tribute's name, "Titian Adams!"

"I volunteer!" I yelled as I felt myself move towards the stage- my big moment. My eyes met the girls and I found surprise in her eyes. I smiled and walked to the stage, catching the escort's hand in mine. "My name's Angus Fallow."

The escort smiled and raised our hands, showing us to the crowds, "Well, that's great! May I present to you the district 4 tributes: Olivia Reed and Angus Fallow!"

I smiled winningly, this was going to be fun.

**Olivia Reed's POV**

I sat in the white room, practically bouncing with nervousness. Why was Marcus so mad? I did this for him. When the door opened and slammed against the wall, I knew Marcus was coming. His eyes looked like balls of anger, full of complete rage. "Olivia Reed, why in all of the Capitol would you volunteer to go to the Hunger Games?" He yelled, as close to my face as he could get with his wheelchair.

"Marcus, I-"

He put his hand up, "Olivia, I don't want any stupid, worthless excuses! I thought you cared about me! What am I supposed to do without anyone to take care of me? Why would you leave me? We all know you're not ready to go to the Games, that you never trained!" He yelled, spitting. "You're going to get yourself killed, Olivia!"

He took a deep breath and I took this chance to tell him why I volunteered, "Marcus, let me tell you why I did it!"

"No, Olivia. I don't want to hear it." He shook his head angrily. "I just... I thought you thought things through." He was disappointed in me. I couldn't believe he wouldn't let me speak. This was not the way this was supposed to go.

"If you don't come back... I hope your body rots." He rolled himself out and I tried not to cry. I wiped the tears away just in time for Trisha, my best friend, to come in. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Olivia. Marcus looked mad."

"He doesn't understand why I did this. He thought I'm leaving him forever." I looked down sadly then felt Trisha's tiny arms encircle me.

"Olive, if you want..." She pulled me back to talk to me. "I'll take care of Marcus. If you die and while you're gone." I nodded my thanks, now unable to talk. She pressed something into my hand, I knew she'd taken it from the house when Marcus wasn't looking. A small silver necklace with my mother's wedding ring on it.

She kissed my forehead. "I know you'll win though. See you soon Olive." She began to leave but when she reached the door, she turned around. "And Olive, don't lose yourself." She left quickly.

I hoped I could live. I had to explain to Marcus why I did what I did.

**Angus Fallow's POV**

I waited silently for my family to come see me before I left- maybe my father will come see me. My mom opened opened the door, coming in with Minny and Harri following. Minny ran up and hugged me tightly, "I'lll miss you bubba!" She whispered into my shirt.

"Sweetie, save some time for the rest of us." Minny nodded and reached into her pocket to give me something. She extended her hand and it held a shell bracelet.

"For you, Bubba." She smiled and I slipped it on my wrist.

"Thanks honey."

My mom walked up and hugged me tightly, her red hair touching my cheek softly. "I love you, Angus. Please come back to us."

I nodded then when she pulled back, I began to whispered softly, "Mom, where's dad?"

"He's so broken up about you leaving that he left." She kissed my cheek softly. I knew what she was really saying, something she doesn't want to say in front of Minny- my dad had gone to collect his winnings off me being taken away from him. Of me being the male tribute. It irritated me but I hid it.

She hugged me again then took Minny's hand and went to the door. Harri smiled and raised his hand for a fist bump. "Win, my brother." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my goal. Do good in school." It was so lame to say but Harri and I, though close, didn't know how to say goodbye.

When they left, Jerome and Ida came in, smiling. I looked at Jerome. "I know my strategy, dude." I warned him, expecting what he would say.

Jerome laughed, "Nope. Wrong. Never expect anything." I rolled my eyes then went to Ida and hugged her. She's the type of friend that you grow up with, date, find out it doesn't work, then slip back into being friends.

"I'll miss you, Ida." We hugged for a while longer before she left, not wanting to let me see her cry. I guess that's best.

Jerome smiled, "Angus. Be strong, don't underestimate the girl, and don't hesitate. Do well." He slapped me on the back then left.

That may be the last I see of my family and friends.

But it may not.

* * *

**I put up a poll! You guys have to vote for your favorite tributes! The ones with the least votes will die first then as the votes ascend, they will become closer and closer to the top five! Then I will probably have another poll of the top five and you guys can vote for the victor! So, thank you all!**

**On that note, please don't kill me! I'm sorry, MissPayne143 and quiet-little-wallflower for making Angus and Olivia feel like that! It was an idea I had while writing it and I just wanted to finish it so I can upload and etc, etc... Please, you two specifically, review!  
**

**REVIEW, please, I beg you...  
**

**Adieu, my readers, and may the odds be ever in your favor! :D  
**


	6. District 5 Reapings

**Sorry for how rushed this is but I hope you still like it! Don't forget to vote! And, please, if you want, tell me if you think I should do like family interviews throughout the Games. I would love any imput or ideas from you guys! Thanks, Wisteria22 for your character! I hope you like her, and please review!  
**

* * *

**District 5: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Eileen Adelo "Adel" Leveque, age 14**

**Male Tribute: Bloodbath tribute, age 12**

**Eileen Leveque's POV**

When I looked at the clock, I realized how late it was. Or, rather, how early. I didn't mean to stay up all night but found that I had lost sense of time in the beautiful orchards and crowded Veronan streets of "Romeo and Juliet." I could normally remember to sleep but, there was a beauty in Shakespeare that could not be matched. However, Mark Twain surpassed Shakspeare by leaps and bounds.

Still, the day was now beginning and all I wanted was to sleep now. I couldn't, however, because, if I did, Ciel would do mean things. That, and I need to read before the Reapings to calm the nerves. So, after not sleeping all night, I got out of bed to make breakfast.

I began cooking, trying to keep my eyes open enough that I won't burn down the house. As I cooked eggs, I looked around the house, thinking of writing a story about my house. It had been beautiful once. Now it was in disrepair, the blue wallpaper peeling away, some of the floors about to fall in and cobwebs stretched everywhere. Ciel, my cousin, had always dreamed of returning the Neux name to its former glory.

I think it's an impossible dream.

I finished cooking eggs for Ciel and my aunt (his mother), Angelina, and me when I heard the slightly heavy footsteps of Ciel. He came around the corner, his long ebony black hair falling in beautiful saphire blue eyes. He looked at the food and watched me. "Hello, Adel." He murmured, his voice cool and precise, seeming like water flowing continuously in a brook.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, putting some eggs on a plate for him and putting it on the table.

He sat down at the table, already dressed for the day, unlike me. He was dressed in the usual black- black skinny jeans and a black turtle neck. "Fine, and you?" I served myself eggs then went to the table and started to eat, not wanting to answer, as I knew I couldn't lie to Ciel, who seemed to always find the bad in people- lies never got passed him.

He smiled slightly, just a perk at the side of his mouth, but it was often so rare to see him smile, that it made me smile as well. "You didn't sleep, did you, cousin?" I shook my head, blushing. He laughed softly, shaking his head, muttering something about girls.

Ciel finished before I did and started to clean the kitchen. Always the neat freak. I laughed at his antics at trying to clean the rusty stove and the forever dirty counters. "What do you want to do today?"

I looked at him, smiling, "We're going to Estelle's. Your going to watch her do my hair." I frowned, irritated at how Estelle always wanted to make me a beauty queen. Her life dream for so long had been to be a tribute stylist, yet she couldn't bear to see the blood and gore that so fascinated Ciel.

He laughed at me and finished cleaning his plate before taking mine. "This'll be fun."

We walked to Estelle's large home, easily finding our way to her "styling room" which was really just her large closet. Estelle screeched in glee when she saw me come in. "You actually came!" She hugged me then pushed me into the chair. "Now, sit. Ciel, go away."

Ciel finally produced a full smile, "No, I don't think I will." He sat in the corner, his long legs splayed out in front of him.

"But... Adel..." Estelle pouted, looking at me, begging for me to tell Ciel to leave. I shook my head.

"He's staying, my friend." I answered her unspoken question. She pouted then turned to my hair.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled then grabbed her brush and started to yank on my hair. I knew that it was exaggerated, that she was really just trying to get back at me for making Ciel stay there. I groaned as she started to pin my hair up, muttering to herself.

Ciel watched with amusement, his eyes watching me. He started to laugh when my face twisted in pain as Estelle tightly pinned my hair against my head. "Oh, shut up!" Finally, Estelle finished my updo, which was styled beautifully. It wasn't too much though, I didn't want to look ridiculous.

I smiled, "Hey, Estelle." She looked up at me curiously and I nodded my head to the side, indicating Ciel. She smiled widely and nodded. We started to walk towards Ciel.

He noticed and his saphire eyes followed Estelle and my movements. "Wait..." His eyes widened in understanding. "Don't you too dare do that." We grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the chair, pushing him down. "Now, cousin..." I instructed Estelle to hold Ciel while I went to a box and grabbed some ribbon. I tied it around Ciel's wrists, effectively binding him to the chair.

"Estelle... What can we do with this hair?"

"Well, Adel..." She looked it over and came to stand in front of Ciel, tapping her chin curiously. "We can make the most beautiful updo, it's so long and pretty..."

"Don't you dare touch my hair, Estelle. Or, by God, I will..." He trailed off as Estelle started to brush his hair. I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall as Estelle began to work wonders on Ciel's silky ebony hair.

When she was done, Ciel's hair was braided then twisted up, not at all masculine. when we showed him the mirror, he growled, his eyes narrowed at me. "This isn't funny." I laughed hysterically then pulled myself together. "Untie me, Adel."

I thought then whispered something quickly in Estelle's ear. She nodded and went to her dresses in the back. Ciel's eyes followed her and he looked back at me, "Ah, hell no!" He flexed his muscles and pulled hard against the ribbon, breaking it. "Adel..." He pinned me against the wall. "Hey, Estelle, get the frilliest, pinkest dress you have in Adel's size!"

"Ciel!" I complained and he laughed.

"Happy reaping day, dear cousin!" He ran off, happy to have, hopefully gotten me back, and hoping also that we wouldn't find him- wherever he ran off to. I followed after a while, having explained to Estelle that I already had a dress in mind to wear to the reapings. I went back home and dressed, putting on a beautiful black sundress and going out to the back of the manor with a book and sitting down to read.

Time flew and soon I found myself walking to the reapings. I met Estelle and we talked for a while before I slipped away into the crowds. Neither of us expected this would take long.

As the speech began, I tuned out, running back into the world of Mark Twain. The characters swirled around me in a haze and almost found my life a story, laughing with the characters- me, Ciel, Estelle, Angelina- then crying with the others- my mother, father, and uncle.

So when I heard my name called from Teri's mouth, I found my inner self screaming. I pulled myself together- this is my best chance to win the Games. I thought of the ways I could win the Games, and, unable to help myself, I muttered softly, "I always did hate the world."

I shook the escort's hand and watched Ciel's face sadly. He was full of anger- no matter how morbid and cruel he was, we were best friends. The male tribute's name passed without care, he wasn't worth remembering.

I really did hate the world, didn't I? How cruel she is...

* * *

In the white room, I waited to see Angelina, Ciel, and Estelle, hoping that they would send me off with good wishes. First to come was Ciel, his saphire eyes sad. "Adel." He hugged me tightly, holding me. "I wish Estelle had volunteered." He pushed me lightly onto the seat, smiling sadly. "I always did like you more."

I shrugged and watched him, knowing he would want to tell me how he felt- as it may be the last time. "Why do they have to take you from me? Why!" He yelled, kicking the wall. It was a wonder that the Peacekeepers didn't run in. He sighed and walked over to me, kneeling and getting on my level, as I was sitting. "Adel... I want you to have this."

He slipped a ring on my finger, a smashed blue ring, that I knew had once been the ring of my Uncle Bo. I thought it had died with him. I looked up at Ciel curiously and he smiled, ready to explain. "This ring has seen the death of each Neux head. And now, it will see your death, and eventually, it will see mine."

I smiled slightly, this was my Ciel. My morbid, slightly cruel and pessimistic cousin. "Thanks, I guess."

"Just bring it back, okay." He left, allowing Angelina to take his place. She was sobbing and she ran in, grabbing me tightly.

"I will miss you, Adel!" She held me tightly then pulled back. "I always thought of you as my daughter, Adel. I hope you come back." She hugged me and cried into my hair. Soon, she had to leave, the Peacekeeper taking her out gently.

Estelle came in, shyly smiling. "I love your hair."

"My best friend did it." I murmured softly and we both hugged eachother tightly.

"Don't forget me."

"I swear I won't."

"Root for me, kay?"

"Of course." We pulled back a bit and smiled.

"Take care of Ciel." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I hugged her and she whispered, "Adel?"

"Yeah?" I kissed her hair.

"Win, please, for all of us."

**Thank you all for your support! Please, if you like the story review! Don't forget to vote for your favorite tributes! They need sponsors and the more you vote, the more likely they are to win! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Thank you again!  
**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Hello again! This is a really short chapter... But she's not very... Deep? I guess. You should see why but if you, for some odd reason, don't understand why she's not very deep, I will explain to you again. I'm sorry! Everyone, thank Strongheart-the-First for this beautiful character!  
**

**District 6: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Cora Coburn, age 14**

**Male Tribute: bloodbath victim, age 13**

**Cora Coburn's POV**

I was up early the morning of the reapings because my mom wanted me to help her open the store up. I took a deep breath, smiling at the smell of a homecooked breakfast- something I almost never smelled. I got dressed quickly in nice clothes then went out to the back of the house, holding two carrots for my bunny, Nibbles. I'd had Nibbles for three years and had to keep him a secret from the Peacekeepers so he wouldn't be taken away.

I pet his long white fur, scratching behind his ears as he ate. "Bye Nibbles..." I whispered softly and left quickly, going to the kitchen. Leyton and Ella were already at the table, eating some of the oatmeal. I pouted and poured a bowl then set next to Leyton. We didn't speak and I sighed softly.

Nobody knew my secret. I'm not like everyone else.

Leyton looked at me, his dark black hair curled around his face, fluffy, his brown eyes curious. "Cora? Were you with...?" I nodded and he looked away. We didn't talk often about Nibbles, just in case the Peacekeepers able to hear us.

I finished and got up, walking to the store, taking a deep breath. I helped my mother there, doing everything she asked without protest. I got out of the last hour to get ready for the Reapings. Leyton had to bring the boxes of clothes into the store and Ella was running the cash register.

I went home and looked through my dresses- debating which colour would suit me best. I was going to be part of the Games because I had something the others didn't have- my secret. I looked between the clothes: red, black, green, blue, white, or pink.

As I thought, I paced the room then decided to test my gift again, my curse. I got on my knees in front of the fireplace, took a deep breath, bracing for pain. I stretched my arm out and put my hand over the fire.

The skin started to tingle softly and I watched it curiously as time passed. When I finally pulled my hand out of the flames and watched it as it turned a deep red. I sighed softly, still curious.

There was no pain. There never was.

I sighed and went back to my room. Red- that's the colour of the dress I'd choose. Anger, pain. That's what it stood for, something that I found I could control. Pain- I never felt pain which often lead to anger. Anger- it never seemed a worthy emotion.

I dressed quickly, letting my curly black hair fall around me. I looked beautiful, I noted quickly as I watched my reflection. I smiled and met Leyton at the door and he took me to the reapings. I kept my now blistered hand hidden. I shyly let the Peacekeeper draw my blood, wondering how the pinprick of pain would have felt. I cocked my head to the side then walked to the roped off section.

I smiled slightly, noting at how quickly my day had passed, how uneventfully and also at how little friends I had. The mayor began to do his speech and I listened intently, everything made so much more beautiful by the fact that this would most likely be my last reaping ever.

When the escort came to the front of the stage, smiling."Hello, district 6! I'm Helda Makro!" She was so cheerful, everyone hated her the majority of the time, at how easy her life was. I found that I didn't have a paritcular opinion.

I smiled slightly and watched as Helda continued her speech, "And now, the female tribute for district 6 is... Beatrice Regina!" I smiled and jumped up, my hand stretching up.

"I volunteer!" I yelled and walked to the stage, smiling. It was so odd for district 6 to have volunteers that many people just stared at me. I found it so very amusing... Still, as I got to the stage, I shook Helda's hand. "My name is Cora Coburn." I whispered.

I looked out at the crowd, waving. I would play this well and I would win.

* * *

In the room, I prepared myself for my family's anger. This was what I had decided to do with my life but they would accept that.

When my mom came in, she was bursting with anger. She slapped me and I almost laughed- she didn't know how I was unable to feel pain. I looked at her, "Mom- I..."

"No, Cora. Just, no. I don't want to hear it! I don't want to lose you but... We all know you won't win. Everyone knows that, you stupid girl!" I recoiled from her, feeling something inside me- inner pain. She hates me, my mother hates me.

"Cora Coburn!" She screamed and slapped me again. "You're not my daughter anymore." She whispered, disgusted and left.

I was left speechless, my mouth open wide. Leyton came in, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Cora. Why did you do this though?" He murmured, watching me closely.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to do with my life so... Why not?"

"Because it hurts us." He murmured then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. By the way, Ella can't come." I jumped forward and suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Leyton. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I yelled, finding tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Take this, don't forget me." He gave me a bracelet that was woven. He'd had it since he was young. "Goodbye, sis."

He kissed myh hair, holding me closer than normal. "Goodbye." He put his cheek on my head and breathed deeply then pulled back.

"I miss you already."

I nodded and sighed when he left, realizing that I was utterly and completely alone- for now.

**Okay, she's not a deep character because 1) she was rushed and someone didn't do the stupid thing and 2) she doesn't really have feelings. She doesn't feel because there is something wrong with her, therefore, there are no feelings to entertain me when writing. So, I had an idea that the Careers would use her so, people who made the Careers, SheHasSpirit456, kjortmobile, TwiliGirl359, MissPayne143, and quiet-little-wallflower need to PM me with whether or not their characters would be okay with making an alliance... I'm blabbering!**

**And, hey, my ideas, if you really care! So, the poll of course (please vote) will be up for your favorites from now until 2 weeks after the interviews! Until the beginning of the Games, you can PM me for an alliance with your person with other characters... This will all be taken into account in deciding the victor. Who lives is determined by how many votes in the poll and also by their alliances. Thank you all and right before the Games begin, I will post a quick chapter that will be deleted before moving on that talks about the alliances, giving people chances to help their character!  
**

**Please try to interact with your characters (I hope that makes sense) and give me ideas for your characters. And also, if you would, send me a preferable death for your character! Thank you so much and I hope everyone likes the story.  
**

**Please review and I believe this is the end of my spiel! *bows* I hope everyone enjoyed!  
**


	8. District 7 Reapings

**Here we go! Thank you to Cloveycat for submitting these characters! Sorry for the kinda late upload, my computer didn't save it to begin with so I had to rewrite it! Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

**District 7: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: GingerLily Jessica Rose, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Chris James Cox, age 17**

**GingerLily Rose's POV**

I woke up the next morning, the light of the sun shining on my face. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head. I started to slip back into sleep when thoughts of Chris slipped into my head. I threw the pillow against the wall and sighed, standing and slipping on working clothes- a nice light gray long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue overalls, and leather boots.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some bread before leaving the house, ready to meet my dad (who always got to work early). I met Chris on the way and he smiled warmly at me, taking my hand as we met. He was dressed in a plaid shirt and overalls, like all the men often were, but he made it look so much better. He had short blonde hair that was typical for jocks, such as his friend, Alec.

When we got to the small logging camp outside of the main town, I found my dad sitting there. He looked up at me, eyes wide and sad. "GingerLily." He whispered. Something was wrong so I looked at Chris, hoping he would know. Chris shook his head subtly and we looked back at my dad.

"What happened?"

My dad took a deep breath and shook his head. "Just an accident..." I suddenly noticed the lack of noise, of any work happening. "Ginger, go home." He smiled. "You too, Chris. Enjoy the day it may be your last."

"Yes, dad," I hugged him quickly then left, still pondering what was so bad that it halted all work on the site. Many men had gotten limbs cut off but work never halted, we couldn't spare it. When Chris and I were out of the sight of the camp, I looked up at him. "Chris?"

"Yes, Lily?" He looked down, smiling at me.

I took a quick breath before asking the question, "Do... Why are they taking a break? They've never known that before..."

He frowned at me, watching me, "Do you really not understand?" I shook my and then he stroked my face with his thumb, smiling. "You are so innocent, GingerLily Rose." He looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "Someone died on the site, Lily."

My eyes widened as they always do when I'm caught unaware. "Nobody died, Chris. Dad would have told me." Chris shook his head.

"Just forget, Lily. When things are bad, it's easier to forget. Let's go spend some time with our friends before the reapings. I alread asked Alec and Cameron. It shouldn't be hard to get Blaze and Willow to join." I smiled at the thought of hanging out with our friends and nodded.

"That's great, Chrissy!" I kissed him quickly. "I'll go home and change and we'll meet at your house, okay?" He nodded and we parted. I walked alone through the forest, trying to take Chris's advice.

I slipped through the dense woods of Seven, my feet making small noises against the close cobblestone paths. I smiled as I reached the quaint cottage where one of my best friends, Blaze Ashen, lived. I went to the door and knocked quickly, waiting for Blaze to come to the door. The door was soon answered, Blaze's tiny head poking out of the door, her red, frizzy hair flouncing around her head.

"Ooh! Ginger!" She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me quickly. "I've missed you! Where have you been?" I laughed and hugged her before taking a deep breath and pulling back.

"Chris and I had an idea. We decided that since we're both off for the day, we'd all hang out together at his house- the pool." I smiled, mentally preparing me for the outburst of joy from Blaze. She was always the most optimistic people but, she was olso overly enthuasiastic.

"Yay!" She screamed, jumping up and down and hugging me. "So who'll be there?" She yelled, laughing.

"Chris invited Cameron and Alec, so... Them and I invited Willow and you so just six people." I counted everyone on my finger. It wasn't hard but it was a habit. Blaze squealed and she hugged me tightly again.

"It's a pool party!" She yelled, hugging me again.

I nodded, grinning, "Yes, it is, Blaze. Meet me at Chris's." I murmured, trying to subtly tell her that I wanted to leave. She took the hint and we said quick goodbyes before parting, her into the deep depths of the cottage and me towards town square.

I looked around the town square, looking around at the old buildings. There were three paths: the one to the Victor's Village (to my left), the one to the bigger homes (to my right), and the path I had entered through, which led everywhere else in the entire District.

I turned and ran as quick as I could towards the bigger homes that both Chris and my houses were situated in. I still would wonder at the beauty of the architecture of the homes. Most of them were older but were kept in such good shape that they dazzled me. I slipped into my house and tried to slip by Wisteria, who was reading in the living room.

Though I loved my sister, she was not going to crash the pool party. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Chris before the stress of the Reapings. I slipped onto the stairs and ran up, as quiet as possible. "Willow?" I whispered, knocking on her door.

Willow was my other best friend. Two years ago, her parents had abandoned her. They'd just disappeared. So, even though my mom was Crazy Jade, I invited Willow to live with us. She was kind of dark ever since her parents abandonment and she wasn't quick to trust anyone. She was also not someone who wanted to party all day like the majority of Seven would.

She looked at me, smiling slightly from behind both the door and her long black hair. "Yes, Ginger?" She whispered softly, smiling.

"Would you like to come to a "pool party" to use Blaze's words." I smiled slightly.

She blushed and nodded, "For once, yes, I would." She smiled. "I'll get ready... Thank you for inviting me." She whispered softly. I nodded and went to my bedroom, changing my clothes into a bikini. I put on a nice yellow sundress and grabbed a towel. I met Willow at the door and we went to Chris's.

I unlocked the door (Chris had given me a key so that I could get in quicker and he didn't have to bother with opening the door every day), throwing my keys onto the table beside the door. I ran through the house and opened the door for Willow. I looked around at the people that surrounded the pool.

Cameron, one of Chris's best friends, was sitting on the edge of the pool, his dirty blonde hair falling in his eyes. He was the first to notice us. The only other friend of Chris's, Alec, was in the pool, with Blaze. They were splashing each other reapeatedly, giggling slipping randomly from Blaze. Chris was lounging in a chair, his light blonde hair glinting in the sun. He looked up and smiled.

"Lily!" I smiled and started to walk to him but the suddenly remembered how alone Willow must be.

"Are you okay, Willow?"

"Go, now, with Chris." She smiled slightly. "I'll find something to do until ten." She walked off and I ran over to Chris, slipping off my sundress before getting closer.

I held my arms out for a hug. "Hug, now, Chris." He smiled and stood, hugging me. I hugged him tightly then tried to push him into the pool without falling in myself. No luck, as Chris, knowing I would try, kept a tight hold on me as we fell into the pool. He let go as soon as we were in the water and I resurfaced.

I looked down and saw Chris under the water, his face calm and peaceful, eyes closed. His hair was floating, shimmering shades of brown and lighter gold. His whole demeanor was full of peace and happiness- which, after what I deamed as too long to be under water, I freaked out, thinking something was wrong.

"Chris!" I grabbed his wrist and his eyes flashed open. Of course. He can hold his breath for so long that he can outdo everyone in the district. I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around. I saw Willow, talking to Cameron, even Cameron seeming to be happpy (and Cameron was never happy). Alec and Blaze were swimming, talking animatedly about something or other that Blaze most likely brought up.

I smiled at Chris. "This is so great."

"Agreed, Lily." He smiled and might I say, it was dazzling. But oh so soon, it was time for the Reapings to begin.

I found myself dressed in the yellow sundress, my hair still wet from the pool, clustered in with Blaze and Willow along with many other girls. I felt ecstatic, as if nothing could ever go wrong. Blaze was bouncing with happiness because we were going to hang out after the Reapings at my house. Even Willow seemed happy- her and Cameron had planned a small date for dinner.

The Reapings began the usually way however I couldn't focus on them. Chris and I were going to hang out all night and everything was going so well that nothing could pull us down. But everything changed when the reaped female tributes name rang around the square, "Willow Rose!" She'd legally adopted my last name, she was practically family anyway.

My heart stopped and I raised my hand, "I volunteer." I knew that I couldn't let Willow go into the Games. She had never been happy, not really, and all I wanted was for her to lead some form of a good life. She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Thank you, Ginger." She whispered before I walked off and to the stage. I was scared, all eyes were on me. In a moment, any form of happiness had disappeared. I shook the escorts hand and watched the crowd, telling my name to the world as if in a daze. I waited for it all to be over but things only got worse when the male tribute joined me on the stage- Chris.

I sucked up any bad feelings and tried to look strong for the cameras, ready for anything the world might bring. This would be a very, very long Games. I shook Chris's hand and smiled sadly at him. At least I would be going to the Games with the guy I love.

**Chris Cox's POV**

That morning did not bode well for me. Though the sun shone bright through my bedroom window, it seemed as if darkness was crowding in around me. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before getting up and changing quickly into work clothes, not reallly caring about what I had put on.

I met GingerLily on my way to the logging camp and I smiled at her as I took her hand. She was wearing simple clothing but she was beautiful- her light brown spiky hair glinting in what little light the trees allowed to touch her, her blue eyes playful and secretive, loving and caring. We walked for awhile and instantly, I noticed the minute details that most people would miss.

The absence of noise, the way that the camp has the small scent of blood, the way that my Lily's father sits on the log, his eyes faraway, an air of depression hanging around him. Something bad has happened. As we approached, Lily's father spoke, "GingerLily."

She looked at me curiously, as if I, in some way, would know what was wrong. I shook my head in the littles way and we both looked back to her dad. She asked the question we were both itching to ask, "What happened?"

Her dad took a deep breath, shaking his head. He was reluctant to speak. "Just an accident..." There was more to it. From my quick observations and the way her dad spoke, there was a death and he wasn't wanting to tell his pure little innocent daughter the truth (which sometimes needs to be told). I looked at Lily, who obviously had just noticed the lack of noise. I could already see the questions boiling up inside her. "Ginger, go home." He smiled weakly at her. "You too, Chris. Enjoy your day, it may be your last."

That was it, there was a death.

Though she hadn't quite understood exactly what had happened, she still knew her father was depressed. She hugged him tightly, "Yes, dad." She smiled and left, obviously thinking about what had made everything halt. When we were finally out of sight of the camp, she decided that it was time to ask the questions, suspecting that I would have answers. "Chris?"

"Yes, Lily?" I asked, looking down at her, hoping she wouldn't ask about the camp but still knowing I'd be disappointed.

She took a deep breath, seeming to be getting the courage to ask the question, "Do... Why are they takin a break? They've never done that before..."

I frowned, doubting that she really didn't know exactly why they stopped work on the site. "Do you really not understand?" She shook her head, eyes wide and innocent. She was like a pure white rose, undamaged by the horrors of the real world. Like a child that has never seen the horrors of the real world. "You are so innocent, GingerLily Rose." Maybe I shouldn't be the one telling her the news. I looked down, feeling uncomfortable. "Someone died on the site, Lily."

She widened her eyes, caught by surprise at the reality of the situation. Her brain couldn't understand that something that bad had happened so close to where everything happens. "Nobody died, Chris. Dad would hav told me." I shook my head, wanting to laugh at how trusting and innocent she was. Naive.

"Just forget, Lily. When things are bad, it's easier to forget." This was, yes, a horrible piece of advice. But for today, the day of the reapings, it would have to do. "Let's go spend time with our friends before the reapings. I already asked Alec and Cameron. It shouldn't be hard to get Blaze and Willow to join." She smiled at the thought and nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great, Chrissy!" She kissed me quickly, caught up in the moment. "I'll go home and change and we'll meet at your house, okay?" I nodded, smiling at ther and she left.

I thought for awhile then decided that I'd go get ready for later this morning. I walked home and began to get everything ready, cleaning the pool quickly and getting changed. First to arrive was Alec.

Alec, though much taller than me, had always been my friend. He was an athlete and we'd met in first grade, fighting over who had won a race. Turns out, it was a tie and we had to rerace, Alec beating me. From there, we'd been great friends. We'd done everything together and he was a nice friend to be around.

We talked for awhile then Blaze, my Lily's friend, knocked on the door. I let her in and she started talking the instant the door opened. I found that out of almost everyone in Seven, Blaze was one of the most annoying. However, that seemed to suit Alec just fine and they began playing in the water.

Next to arrive was Cameron, my other friend. He'd had a hard life. His parents had abused him and we'd met one night after Cameron had been abused when I was ten. We'd talked and the next night I'd let him stay at my house, giving him the much needed break from his parents.

He sat on the side of the pool and I went to a chair, lounging in it and waiting for Lily to show. She soon did and we messed around. The time flew and soon we were at the reapings. The sense of foreboding that I had recieved early this morning was only amplified. The mayor spoke, the video, then the moment of truth- the real reapings.

"And the female tribute is... Willow Rose!" I almost cussed. I knew what would happen. Lily would volunteer- she wouldn't let that girl go into the Games, she couldn't do it. My Lily was too kind for that.

"I volunteer!" I was proud of her, of the way her voice stayed steady and the way she didn't tremble as she went to the stage. She was very brave but I was so close to her I could see her fear. The subtle widening of her eyes, the way her finger twitched. These quirks along with her never ending innocence, outgoing personality and the way she could stand up to any fear that presented itself to her.

I had to protect her- to keep her from ending up like all those other victors. I had to go with her.

"And the male tribute is... Rick Hoss!"

"I volunteer!" I walked up to the stage, my eyes scanning my Lily's face. "I'm Chris James Cox." I whispered. The escort smiled.

"May I present the two tributes of district 7! Chris Cox and GingerLily Rose!"

So this was the bad feeling I had.

**GingerLily Rose's POV**

I sat in the chair, fear overtaking me. I would most likely die. This may be the last time I see anyone in my family. Or my friends. I took a deep breath and my mother and sister came in. "Ginger!" They yelled and both ran up to me, hugging me. When they pulled back, I saw the inkling of sanity reach my mother's eyes.

"Mom, Wisteria..." I whispered, smiling slightly. I had three minutes with them and already it seemed like too little time. "Mom, take care of Willow."

"Of course I will, GingerLily!" She said, grabbing my hands. "I will because this is obviously what you want, this is what you would give your life for." She smiled. "That boy, Chris, he will take care of you, yes?"

My eyes widened and I smiled. I'd never really thought my mother had cared, I'd always thought that she'd just forgotten me. I didn't think she'd notice Chris. "How did you know?"

"The way he shook your hand. He's an upstanding man, sweetie." She hugged me once more. Wisteria hugged me after my mom, tearing up.

"Ginger, please come back." She whispered. "I don't want to lose my only sister."

"Willow's your sister too Wisty." I hugged her tightly, crying. "Goodbye sweetie. I promise I'll try my hardest."

"That's all we can ask of you Ginger. This is the bravest reaping I've ever seen from Seven. I'm proud of you." My mom murmured. Peacekeepers came in, signaling our time was at an end.

I waited a while and Willow came in, her hair covering her eyes, that were obviously red from crying. "Thank you so much, Ginger!" She yelled, letting her emotions free. She held me, sobbing. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

I held her, smiling, glad I could change this girl so much. That I could help her so much. "Of course, Willow." I kissed her cheek.

"Don't forget me." I murmured and she shook her head, eyes wide.

"No, of course not Ginger!" She smiled and took off her necklace. The one she always wore, that was from her older brother. He had died when she was ten and he was seventeen. In the Games. Instead of her giving him a token, he gave her one.

"This is from my brother." She whispered. It was a simple chain but I could almost see all the memories that hung to it. "I want you to take it with you." She clasped the necklace and smiled. "Come back, sister."

"I will always be with you, Willow."

Willow nodded and left, letting Blaze in. She was muttering to herself and she looked up at me. "Ginger." She whispered softly, running to me. "I love you, friend."

"I love you too." This was the simplest of the meetings, just us holding each other until a gentle Peacekeeper escorted a sobbing Blaze from the room.

Goodbye, everyone.

**Chris Cox's POV**

I wait in the room, alone for the first couple minutes. The door opens and my mom, Moon, and sister, Sana. Moon smiled and hugged me. The smell of the perfume that clung to her clothes, skin and hair disgusted me. I almost gagged. "I'm so proud that you'd do this for us, you didn't have to!" She smiled and leaned back.

I was disgusted and outraged. "I didn't do this for you, mom. I don't care." I whispered, trying to keep my tone in check.

She laughed. "Of course not." She winked at me and I stood, pushing the chair back. "Moon, you don't know me."

"You're wrong, Chrissy boy. I know everything about you!" She laughed, her eyes watching me.

"One, don't call me Chrissy. Two, no one knows everything about me. You have no inkling of my real thoughts. You have no way to know everything about me, expecially since we haven't had a worthwhile conversation for six months!"

She scoffed, "Don't disrespect me like that, Chris James. I have provided for you-"

"You mean dad has provided for us."

"-for your entire life! Don't you dare do that again, Chris."

"Or what? I'm going to the Games! I'm going to die." I spoke with all seriousness. I would not let Lily die and when we were alone, I would die before she.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic!" She laughed, "You'll definitely win."

"No, mom, I won't. I will die." The Peacekeepers took her away before she could finish. I looked at my sister before the door closed.

"I love you, Sana."

"Bye, Chris." Soon entered Alec and Cameron together. They both smiled and waved.

"Hey." They said at the same time. They would take turns and within the three minutes be gone, perhaps never to be seen again.

Cameron went up, obviously first to go. He held out a fake arrowhead. "It can't be used as a weapon. It's to blunt. I already tried on Alec." Alec groaned behind me. "Still, any goodbye wishes."

"Be good to the girl- Willow." I answered easily, knowing the story behind Willow. Cameron laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, brother." He smiled slightly and we stood in awkward silence. "Please come back."

"Lily will come back." Cameron nodded.

"I thought I should at least try." He went back and Alec came up.

"I know how good you are at running and using an axe. Use that to your advantage. Find a hiding place and then take things from other tributes." He hugged me, smiling. "Do your best and make a name." And that was all Alec has to say. Both left, heads down and depressed. This was going to be a long few weeks.

**An idea (I'm so full of these!) So, as I was saying... I am going to make a Broken Souls for this victor! I hope you guys like this idea and I'll need everyone's support, please! Please vote, I beg of you! I want lots of people to vote for the final five in the poll and even if you have a character vote! The poll will be up until right before the Games then when I get to the final five, I'm going to make another poll and you guys can all choose who you want the victor to be! Please favorite, review, follow, and love this story! And things I could do better or any ideas for the plot and Games (I have no idea about the Games and what things can happen so far so please tell me) please review and I love when people PM and give me ideas!  
**

**Also read my other stories and for those of you who want to know why I'm not updating those stories it's because I really want to finish the Reapings for this one! Then I won't update this for at least 2 weeks and I'll update the others! I'm probably going to try to finish Annie Cresta and then work a bit on my VA fanfic (I bet none of you read that though...) and also find time to finish Haymitch. There is going to be a hold on Johanna (sorry!).  
**

**So thank everyone who cares enough to read all my stories and I'm sorry if I'm taking to long to update! If anyone's still reading, thank you!  
**

**Thanks again to CloveyCat for these two wonderful characters and I hope you guys like them too! They were really fun to write, however I'm still freaking out about whether or not I did them well. Still, thank you!  
**

**Review, please! Everyone, review! And tell me all your ideas! I hope I'm not being too repetitive! I will update again soon! :D  
**


	9. District 8 Reapings

**Okay, hello again! Sorry for the really long wait! I couldn't get into these characters but I obviously did because it's really long. I hope you guys like it! Thank you quiet-little-wallflower and SolrSurfr3 for these two characters!  
**

* * *

**District 8: Reaping**

**Female Tribute: Willa Banks, 14**

**Male Tribute: Thatch Peddlar, age 15**

**Willa Banks's POV**

That morning, I found myself alone with Ezra, waiting for Fletch and Addie to come. Though Ezra was closer to me than he was to Fletch, we'd invited Fletch so that we wouldn't leave anyone alone.

Ezra and I were swimming in the lake to the north of town, past the tracks. It was technically illegal but that's where everyone went. If it was early enough- the sun wasn't even up- there was no one else at the lake.

The lake was perfect. Shrouded in large oak trees, sparkling blue water, and a lush green island. There was a small hut that kids over the past fifteen years had made into a nice bar for any parties. In front of the hut was an old rotten dock that was half falling into the water.

I went to the end of the dock carefully, testing each bit before continuing, step by step. I finally got to the end and stood on the pole, balancing and looked at Ezra. "I bet I can swim to the island faster than you, Ez." I laughed softly, smiling widely.

"Okay, come on. Get onto the beach!" He yelled, shaking his head, droplets flying off of his brown hair. I smiled and jumped off the pole, pulling my knees to my chest and splashing into the water.

I started swimming and went to the beach by the dock, turning to look at the island. "Okay. First there wins." I smiled and he nodded. I got ready to swim, leaning forward.

"Okay! Get ready...get set...g- Willa!" I was already going. Ezra jumped in, his arms easily slicing him through the water. Still, I was ahead of him. He was a foot behind me when I started to lose my speed. I was getting tired. I saw Ezra's strong arms in my peripheral. I didn't speed up but I didn't let myself slow down either.

However, Ezra continued to pull forward at a steady pace, easily getting ahead of me now. I groaned and pushed myself forward, not only using my muscles to push my farther in one rotation but also milling my arms quicker and quicker. I couldn't lose to Ezra, not in swimming. That was the one thing that I had always, _always _beaten Ezra in.

He'd beaten me in running and basketball. Finally I couldn't swim anymore, hitting the sand with my hand. I jumped up and ran, finally hitting dry land. "I win! I beat you Ezra! I beat you!"

He laughed and sat on the shore, watching me closely. "Calm down, Willa." I laughed at him, getting closer and sitting by him. "Hey, look- Fletch and Addie just got here!" He pointed at the path we'd come from and I saw Fletch and Addie materialize.

Fletch had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He worked often in the factories so it was harder for him, like both my mother and father, to get out for a day. He got out today because of the reapings. He was very much like me, with a competitive streak but he wasn't as...big mouthed as I could be.

Addie, however was more of a big mouth. She was always talking about something and she wasn't one to hold a secret and definitely won't hold a secret for long. She had dirty blonde hair and could easily pass as Fletch's younger sister. She was now talking animatedly to Fletch, her hands moving quickly and by Fletch's face, they weren't really illustrating a point.

I waved at them and they quickly took off their overclothes and ran to the water, jumping in. They both swam but when Addie was halway to the island, Fletch was sitting by my side. Fletch said hello's to Ezra and me then Addie finally got to the island.

We sat in a circle: Ezra, Addie, Fletch then me in between the boys. Addie smiled at Ezra, "Hey, Ezra... How's your day been?" Her voice was touched with a hint of flirtatiousness. Everyone knew that Addie had a crush on Ezra. I was really sorry for her because not only did Ezra not like her back, they had to see each other every day.

Ezra smiled warmly at her, "It was fine. Willa and I were just hanging out. We had a race... She beat me though." I don't even think Ezra knows that Addie has a crush on him. It was cruelly entertaining for Fletch and me.

I smiled softly, "It wasn't that much..." I looked at Ezra then leaned towards Addie, across the circle and cupped a hand on the side of my mouth, "Fifteen feet."

"Nuh-uh! It was less than that, Willa!" Ezra complained, his boyish face looking absolutely adorable in frustration. Fletch laughed and Ezra turned to face Fletch. "Are you laughing at me, Fletch?"

"No!" Fletch laughed more at how Ezra's face was becoming more angry and angry at the time.

"Let's settle this like men." Ezra growled and jumped at Fletch, putting his hands on Fletch's sides and tickling him. "Take it back! Take it back now, Fletch!" Ezra yelled as Fletch's laughter filled the forest.

Addie and I watched curiously, laughing. I stopped as soon as I heard the step. "Guys, guys..." I turned to the shore and my eyes widened as I saw the Peacekeepers come from the woods, the way Addie and Fletch had come.

They began walking to us and one raised his gun. Tranquilizer. Crap. "Guys! Come on! Run!" I yelled but neither Ezra or Fletch heard in their wrestling. "Guys!" Addie looked at me then at the Peacekeepers.

"Ezra! Ezra, Fletch! Guys! Peacekeepers!" Addie yelled. At the mention of Peacekeepers, the boys stopped fighting. They looked at the Peacekeepers and got up.

"Run!" The boys yelled as we all turned the other way. We ran around the shore of the island. I heard the pop of the tranquilizer gun but none of us fell. It didn't his us. Good. Maybe we could get away.

We got to the other side and we all jumped into the water. I got out of the water first, followed by Fletch and Ezra. "Come on, Addie!" We all yelled. She wasn't near done and we could see the Peacekeepers rounding the island. Fletch jumped back in and grabbed Addie. As he was getting out of the water, there was another pop. Fletch let go of Addie, grabbing his ankle. "No!"

Addie rolled on the sand then got up. Fletch groaned. "Run, Addie! Go! Willa! Leave!" We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "Go!"

Addie and I turned, running, not caring if Ezra was following us. I heard his footsteps crunch- or maybe it was the Peacekeepers. I didn't know. Soon we were back in the forest, hidden among the leaves. We could hear a Peacekeeper following us. I gasped and found that Addie was slowing down. We heard Fitch's last scream in the distance, "Keep Willa safe, Ezra!"

We finally lost sight and hearing of the Peacekeeper following us. We stopped, all of us panting. "I wonder what they'll do to Fletch."

"Whipped. He'll be whipped." Ezra gasped out.

"No," Addie moaned.

Ezra sat on the ground. We were finally getting our breaths back when we heard footsteps again. Ezra looked at us then touched my arm, "Willa. You and Addie go. Run straight then turn and head home. Get home before they bring us in or you'll get caught. Go."

We ran off and before the trees closed view of Ezra, I turned back. Addie kept going, not stopping. I waved softly, smiling. He waved then a tranquilizer dart went into his neck and he went limp, a Peacekeeper coming up and making sure Ezra was unconscious. I kept running.

Addie and I didn't meet another Peacekeeper and we even got into eight again, right before the reapings. We went to my house to get dressed together and we tried to be normal. My mom came up the stairs, "Girls, hurry. The reapings will begin soon. The Head Peacekeeper has called a special meeting before the Reapings."

I got my white sundress on and Addie was in her black one. We went to the town square. There was two whipping posts set up on either side of the stage. "Special Meeting" is right. Nobody's been whipped since right after the dark days. Addie and I went to the fourteens, scared for what would happen. The Head Peacekeeper, Thomas Baum, got on the stage, looking around the square.

"Today we are having a special meeting. A group of Peacekeepers have found two lawbreakers in the woods outside the fence today." They brought out Fetch and Ezra. Fetch was tied to the right and Ezra to the left. "Being as they are only children and it is their first offense, they will only be whipped fifty times each. May we have their names?" The Peacekeeper that had strapped Ezra to the pole looked up.

"Ezra Bane and Fetch Banks." The Peacekeeper answered.

Thomas Baum nodded, "Thank you. Now, begin their punishment."

The two Peacekeepers set to take care of these tasks raised their whips. The dull thud of the whips thudding simultaneously into the boys bare backs could be hear throughout the completely silent square. Each thud made me wince. I could see both Fetch and Ezra's face controting in pain at every hit. I started to cry as the count got to around thirty. Both boys had passed out.

Soon, it was over and Fetch and Ezra were thrown into the crowd like bait. Everyone stepped back and left them laying on the ground. I started to go to them but Addie shook her head, "They'll recognize you... Just wait. We'll get them when this is over."

The mayor did his speech but I found the only thing that could keep my attention was Ezra and Fetch's bodies by the stage. They were bleeding and needed medical attention. The cruel adults just stood there as the boys bled out. They might not live.

Addie's hand touched my arm, "Willa, Willa, Willa!" She was shaking me. "That's your name." I looked at her then at the awaiting escort. I gulped and began my walk to the stage, knowing I would have to go past Ezra and Fletch. I stepped daintily over their bodies, trying not to cry and went onto the stage, smiling slightly at the escort before my eyes returned to Fletch and Ezra again.

I looked at the Peacekeepers and the one that had whipped Ezra whispered in Thomas Baum's ear. Baum smiled cruelly, watching me. He waved slightly, laughing as I abruptly looked away at the crowd. The boy tribute had joined me. I turned my eyes to meet a small boy's. I shook his hand and looked back at Ezra and Fletch. I'm so sorry.

**Thatch Peddlar's POV**

I woke up early that morning, my mind sparking with the idea of a story. I began to write it, scrawling letters all over the pages of my nice brown leather. I wrote quickly hoping that I would finish before my mother and father came downstairs. I hoped also that Moira wouldn't come down because I don't think she would approve of my story about Shear, my brother that had died in the Hunger Games.

I stayed up for a while before I heard footsteps. I instantly tucked my journal under the cushions and put my head on my pillow, curling up again on the couch, wondering who was up. When her dark brown hair came into view, I knew it was Moira. She obviously didn't know I was up and I was okay with keeping it that way, at least, until I found it was time to head to the factory to begin working with Mesh before the Reapings.

I watched Moira as she got ready, wondering at her feelings now that Shear was gone. Everything was different- Moira and I weren't close and all Moira wanted to do was return to the factories and work. I guess that's also what I like to do but that wasn't the only thing I did. Moira drank her coffee then shook my shoulder. "Get up, Thatch."

She left the house, finding that it was enough to get me up. I decided to get up and I grabbed a piece of bread before dressing into new clothes. I smiled softly at how I looked before leaving the house and running to the factory that was down the street, the one that Mesh worked at. Moira worked on the otherside of town in the Peacekeeper Factory.

I met Mesh and we went in. I helped Mesh with his job, waiting for something that would require my small hands such as mending someone that got hurt or unjamming the machines. I looked up at Mesh, "Do you think anything will ever be like it was when Shear was here?" Mesh took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He shrugged and smiled sadly. "Shear was a big part of our lives. And only time can heal the wounds of the heart."

"But I can heal the wounds of the body." I murmured, wondering why I said it. I don't think it was really part of the conversation. We kept silent then Mesh decided to speak.

"How's Moira doing?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, she's fine, she just-" Suddenly there was a scream. Everyone turned to the sound and I saw that across the factory, someone was holding their hand, cussing and muttering.

"Guess that's for you, kid." Mesh murmured as everyone went back to work. I nodded and went over to the man. I always liked helping people but because I wasn't fond of speaking, nobody wanted to really be my friend so I felt comforted in the silence now. However, ever since Shear died, it was hard to trust anyone.

I sighed and helped the man, who had just crammed his fingers into a piece of machinery. I put ice on his fingers then smiled at him. "Be more careful next time, sir."

"Thank you, boy. What's your name?"

"Thatch Peddlar, sir."

"Your brother, he's that boy. Shear?"

"Yes sir." This was becoming an uncomfortable conversation.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The man left. I went back to Mesh and sighed.

"Why does nobody forget? Why do people have to keep bringing up old wounds?"

"Nobody every let's go, dear boy." Mesh patted my back softly and we returned to work. Soon it was ten and all the workers were told to leave so that we could all get to the Reapings.

My mom rushed me, saying something about a special meeting that would adjourn at 10:30. I sighed and dressed quickly in nice clothes before going to the square. There were two whipping posts and I knew something very very bad would be happening. Someone had made a very big mistake.

"Today we are having a special meeting. A group of Peacekeepers have found two lawbreakers in the woods outside the fence today." I groaned as Thomas Baum began speaking. This may be long it may not.

They brought out two boys, one with blonde hair and light sky blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Right and left, in that order. "Being as they are only children and it is their first offense, they will only be whipped fifty times each." Fifty times for going outside of the fence. That is absolutely ridiculous. Why would they even go outside of the fence. "May we have thier names?" Thomas Baum looked at the left which had the brown haired boy tied to a pole.

"Ezra Bane and Fetch Banks." The Peacekeeper answered, nodding to each of them as he said their names. Ezra was the brown haired one.

The Head Peacekeeper nodded. "Thank you. Now, begin their punishment." The two boys began to be whipped and I almost screamed at the loud sound of the whip hitting their skin. I looked around and soon the boys were pushed off the stage at the end of their fifty whips and the stage was taken by the mayor.

During the mayor's speech, I watched the people for how they felt, wondering why nobody went to help the two boys. They were obviously unconcious. I pondered the thought for a while until the escort took the stage.

"Hello, lovely Distrcit 8." I almost laughed at how stupid he was. Like we believed he cared about our district. All those Capitol people disgusted me but I knew I could never understand them so I decided it was a waste. The escort looked ridiculous with pointed white hair that looked like a puffball and piercings marking his face over and over again.

She walked to the female reaping ball and smiled, "And the female district 8 tribute is... Willa Banks. My head shot up, she was the boy's sister wasn't she- the boy that was whipped. When I looked to where she was, she was staring at the bodies of the two boys that had been whipped. My conjecture- she had been with them. Another girl tapped her shoulder and whispered something.

Willa looked up at the stage and began to walk towards it, carefully stepping over the boys. Her face looked horrified and, though I could understand it, doubted that it would help her in the Games. Her gaze returned to the boys and my nervousness began to creep up. Who would the male tribute be? "And the male tribute will be..."

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that it wasn't me just like every boy that was here. Every single one. I heard the rustle of her fingers in the mic and then her breath right before she said the name. It felt like everything was in slow motion. Then the neamed slipped out.

"Thatch Peddlar." I almost cried but sucked it up and walked quickly to the stage, hoping that I may be able to get through this. I turned to see my mother's face, full of horror and sadness. Moira's was quite the same and I turned back to the stage. I went and shook hands with the escort before turning to the crowd and waving slightly. My mom was sobbing into my father's shoulder.

I shook hands with Willa then bowed at the crowd before being escorted into the Justice Building. All I could see was the picture of my older brother Shear being escorted into the black mouth of the building three years ago when I was twelve.

"Today we are having a special meeting. A group of Peacekeepers have found two lawbreakers in the woods outside the fence today." They brought out Fetch and Ezra. Fetch was tied to the right and Ezra to the left. "Being as they are only children and it is their first offense, they will only be whipped fifty times each. May we have their names?" The Peacekeeper that had strapped Ezra to the pole looked up.

"Ezra Bane and Fetch Banks." The Peacekeeper answered.

Thomas Baum nodded, "Thank you. Now, begin their punishment."

The two Peacekeepers set to take care of these tasks raised their whips. The dull thud of the whips thudding simultaneously into the boys bare backs could be hear throughout the completely silent square. Each thud made me wince. I could see both Fetch and Ezra's face controting in pain at every hit. I started to cry as the count got to around thirty. Both boys had passed out.

Soon, it was over and Fetch and Ezra were thrown into the crowd like bait. Everyone stepped back and left them laying on the ground. I started to go to them but Addie shook her head, "They'll recognize you... Just wait. We'll get them when this is over."

**Willa Banks's POV**

I waited in the room, twiddling my thumbs over and over, my heart breaking. I wished that Ezra and Fletch would walk through that door and smile at me, saying hello. But they wouldn't. For all I knew, they were unconscious in front of the stage.

When Addie finally came in, I jumped up and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Addie, please tell me their okay!" I yelled, crying. She nodded, just as emotional as I was.

"Yes, your mother took them to the doctor, that's why I'm first. She probably won't come, I'm sorry."

"At least Ezra and Fletch are being taken care of, that's all that matters, right?" I smiled softly.

"So I guess this may be it." She murmured softly, my hands in hers.

I nodded, smiling sadly, "I guess it may be." She rubbed her thumb against my hand. "Please, tell Ezra and Fletch goodbye for me."

"Of course I will, Will." She murmured and hugged me tightly again then whispered. "I should let your parents see you. I guess that they need to say goodbye."

"Don't forget me." I whispered softly. She giggled asif the idea was impossible and left.

Soon my father entered. "You were with Fletch, weren't you?" He wasn't angry, he was just sad.

"Yes." I murmured.

"He's a good man. He gave himself so you and Addie could get away?" I nodded and hugged my dad. This shouldn't be the last time I ever see my dad. This isn't fair. But as my dad always said, 'Life's never fair'. I hugged my dad tighter. "I guess mom won't get here?" He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"She told me to give you this." He pressed a first place blue ribbon I'd one once at an athletics day at school. "It's to remind you that when it gets tough, you can beat anything you set your mind to."

He smiled and hugged me. I absolutely love my father and I loved his hugs. They always made me feel safe and secure, even when he was telling me goodbye. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Will." He murmured and kissed my hair, hugging tightly.

"Goodbye." I murmured into his work shirt.

He smiled slightly, "See you in two weeks, Willa." He murmured and kissed me again before disappearing out the door.

**Thatch Peddlar's POV**

I shook as my family came in, wrapping me up tightly in their arms. First my mother then my father. "Thatch, remember, you're a blessing to us." My father said. My mother couldn't speak, she was crying too bad that any words would come out as gurbled sentences. I kissed her cheek softly then looked at my father.

"Of course not, dad." I noticed Moira in the corner but if she wanted to talk to me, she could. I wouldn't make her go through this again.

"Good boy. I wish I could go in your place." My dad whispered. I nodded sadly and wrapped my tiny arms around my dad. "Be the best dad ever, for me, please."

"Of course, son. Of course, Thatch." He smiled and led my mother from the room. Moira stayed, holding in her arms the token that Shear had taken with him into the Games, a red bandana that Shear had worn around his head. She smiled at me slightly.

"I know we're not close, Shear. But I love you, just like I did Shear." She murmured. "Take this with you to the Games, please." She wrapped the bandana around my neck and I took a deep breath- it smelled like him.

"Thank you, Moira."

"Of course, anything for you, Thatch." She hugged me, tightening her arms around me. "Make our family proud, brother." She wiped away a tear and kissed my cheek then left. "Come back brother."

I took a deep breath and watched as Moira left, letting the door shut softly behind her. I waited for a while more before one of my friends, Heather, ran in. I facepalmed when I realized I hadn't seen her all day. Her dark brown hair flew around me then settled and I found myself being hugged tightly around the neck.

"Heather..." I whisppered softly, warningly.

She pulled back, "I wish I could help you in your Games, Thatch." She murmured and hugged me tightly. "But I can't so I have to deal with goodbye." She smiled. "So, as I was saying, goodbye."

"Goodbye Heather." She left, trying to keep it together and Mesh came in. "Hey, little buddy."

"Mesh."

"I didn't think I'd have to do this again." He bit his lip and smiled sadly. "The room hasn't changed at all." He hugged me. "I guess that's not surprising."

"I'm so sorry, Mesh."

"Hey, bud, please fight. As hard as you can. Please." He whispered and hugged me tightly. "Try and win."

"I promise I will, as hard as I can, Mesh."

"Don't trust anyone." He pretty much just said "Don't make Shear's mistakes.

"I won't."

"Good, then maybe you'll live."

**Okay, okay. I was busy so that's why there was no update. Also, don't forget to poll, read my other stories and, hey, even visit my fictionpress account under the same name! Thank you all and I beg that you review.**


	10. District 9 Reapings

**Thank you for everyone that supports me! I hope everyone likes the story. THese people were submitted by quiet-little-wallflower and PinkBookworm7 for these characters! I will be updating with District 10 soon! We're so close to being done with the Reapings!**

* * *

**District 9: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Eve Williows, age 15**

**Male Tribute: Calazor Zarkos, age 17**

**Eve Williows's POV**

I woke up early the morning of the Reapings, the sun shining in my face. I groaned and put my hand over my eyes then got up, remembering that today my mother wanted me to go to the market and help someone before I went to my job. I was an apprentice for one of the people in the rich side of town so I had to get up early in the morning to do any chores my mother wanted me to attend to.

I got up and dressed, hoping that James would meet me and walk with me to the market. Then I could head- alone, as Ms. Ortega didn't like poor people and only gave me the job because she pitied me- to my employer's home. Then I'd have ten minutes before the reaping.

I ran to James house and knocked on his door. I'd skipped breakfast as I often did when I was running late. He opened the door, poking his head out, his golden hair falling in his eyes. "Eve..." He smiled and took my hand, kissing it and laughing softly.

"Will you come with me to the market?" I whispered softly, pulling my dirty looking hands away from James sight. "Please, James!"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders casually, "Of course I will." His arm slipped away from my shoulders and we began our walk to the market. I looked at the note my mother had given me to tell me what I was supposed to do before going to my job.

I smiled and shook my head, "I just have to buy some food for the lady down the street." I told James.

"That should be easy. Then you can go to Ms. Ortega." He fake shivered- he absolutely loathed Ms. Ortega but I was just glad to have the apprenticeship.

"Yep!" When I got to the market, I grabbed a basket, going from stall to stall to buy the various goods that were on the list. When I finally finished, James and I walked to the old woman's house, tapping on her door politely. "Mrs. Winsky?"

She opened the door, her gray curly hair messy and looking as if she had just got out of her bed. She smiled, "Oh, thank you, dear!" She laughed softly and ran a feeble hand through her hair, reaching for the basket. She was such a frail old woman. I couldn't let her carry the basket, no matter how much I needed to let her handle it.

"No, I can do it. Where's the kitchen table?" I smiled slightly, blushing deeply. She let me into the house and directed my actions until I reached the kitchen table. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much, sweet girl. That is so nice of you... How much was it?" She walked over to the counter and started to gather up money to repay me with. I waited and took the change (which wasn't for my trouble, just for buying the groceries) and thanked her, turning and leaving, meeting James outside the door.

I smiled at him, "I have to go to Ms. Ortega's now..." I murmured sadly.

He shrugged, "Eve, I'll see you at the Reapings but first I wanted to-" I casually glanced at the clock above the Justice Building and realized how late it must be. I cussed softly.

"I'm so sorry, James! It'll have to wait! Look at the time! I'm going to be late and Ms. Ortega will make me do horrible things! Tell me later, after the Reapings, please!" I rushed off, running as fast as possible to the richer side of the district.

I brushed any possible dirt from my clothes and hair and knocked on the door politely, waiting for Ms. Ortega's butler to open the door. Soon he opened the door, his nose tilted up. "Ms. Williows... I see your here. On time for once." He let me in.

"Thank you, Charleston." I murmured and went passed him, taking my dirty shoes off. Ms. Ortega came in soon after. Unlike what many would think, Ms. Ortega was very young, only in her twenties. All her money came from her father whom had died at an early age, leaving all the multitudes of his wealth to his only daughter. She was a very pompous snide girl that absolutely hated the poor.

"Oh, Eve, darling." She growled, her face twisting into a frown. "You look absolutely horrible!" She put her hand to her chest, as if something had happened. She tapped her chin. "I absolutely cannot have something as disgusting as you be serving me, nor can I have you, by chance, represent our lovely district in the Hunger Games. It is reaping day, sweet Eve."

I watched her, eyes widening. "Oh..." I listened to her, looking down. She often complained about how horrible I looked. I thought it was horrid but she did it often.

"Let's get you cleaned up dear. Charleston, now, fill the tub. I want this girl cleaned." She waved her hand, taking off the black leather gloves and the fuzzy red jacket. She was now left in tight black jeans and an off the shoulder top, her pixie hair cut looking perfect. She was beautiful, until she talked.

Charleston's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her. "No, Charleston, you will not wash her. I will do that."

"Eve, what size clothes do you wear?"

"Three, Ms. Ortega." I whispered, following her into her bedroom then to the oversized closet.

She looked through her clothes then went to the right, looking through racks upon racks of dresses. "Oh, darling Eve, call me Aspen!" She laughed softly. She was in a very good mood today, as normally she never asked me to call her by name. She would also never help me. She began pulling dresses off the rack then she would shake her head and return the dress to the rack.

"Madame..." Charleston tapped on the door. "You're bath is ready."

"Thank you, Charleston. You may retire to your quarters until I call for you again." She turned to me and smiled before pulling out a black dress that had sequins and sparkles on the top half. "Perfect! Now, to bathe you and get you clean."

I was taken into a bathroom that was at least the same size as my house. The bath looked warm and inviting and Ms. Ortega told me to undress and get into the bathwater. Sweet smelling bubbles were everywhere in the tub and the water was almost too hot. Ms. Ortega grabbed a scrub bursh and began to scour my skin. "Oh, you are so dirty! How does one become so disgusting?"

"I've never had a very nice bath. The water at my house is very dirty." I whispered as she scratched my back raw. She was like what any victors had said about the stylists. That they rubbed you raw and got rid of every hair. I sighed softly and let her do as she wished.

"It is so hard to clean you. It as if the dirt is stuck within the skin." Finally the bath was finished and she told me to dry off. My skin was so white- I'd never noticed with all the dirt always on me. I put on a robe and went to the chair she directed me to. She began to cut my hair. I let her and soon she was done.

"Now dress, then you can see what magic has been done!" I slipped the black dressed on, surprised that it was strapless. I went to the mirror and gasped. I was absolutely beautiful. I smiled and looked over myself. My hands, however, still looked as if they were dirty but otherwise I could have been Ms. Ortega's little sister.

"I'm beautiful... Thank you, Aspen!" She smiled.

"Your welcome, it was the least I could do! Now, you're going to be late for the Reapings- go!" She pushed me out the door and I smiled slightly.

I ran to the Reapings and was bouncing with joy as I waited for the Reapings to be over with so that James could see how beautiful I was. I smiled and waited as the escort chose the tributes, "Welcome to the 15th Hunger Games! Now the female tribute for district 9 is... Eve Williows!"

I stood there for a while then turned and ran to the eighteens. "James! James!" I screamed. I saw James appear among the eighteens and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Don't make me go..." I whispered.

"I don't want you to go, Eve. My Eve." He whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry..." I sobbed, not wanting him to leave me alone. "Go, before they drag you."

I pulled back and looked at James before a Peacekeeper's hand encircled my wrist. He pulled me towards the stage and I walked, coming to the stage and standing still.

Oh, James. Save me.

**Calazar Zarkos's POV**

I got up that morning feeling nice and refreshed. I would be in the Games this year, whether I was Reaped or not. So, I knew that today I would be taking one more step closer to my dream- to become rich and famous.

I slipped out of bed then went to shower, carefully cleaning my absolutely beautiful and luscious white blonde hair. I cleaned my body, getting rid of the grime and guck that came from living in the stupid two room shack that I had to endure until I won the Games. I finally deemed myself worthy of being seen in public and went to dress, hoping that I would scrape together enough beautiful, upper-class clothes to be seen in the Upper Market, where I preferred to hang out.

I pulled on my best shirt and pants, pausing to stare at myself in the mirror. I was absolutely stunning. My shorter white blonde hair, though not long enough- yet- to fall just perfectly (though I had been trying for so long), was breath taking, my light blue eyes made my appearance absolutely stunning to everyone that saw. The clothes add the rich flair that was need to complete the picture and with that, I headed off to the Upper Market to people watch.

When I got to the Upper Markets, I looked around, noting all the elegance of the upper class. Their perfect hair, pale skin, beautiful garments, and non dirty body spoke to me, calling me. As people went by, I took in their appearance. My belly grumbled and I stood, walking to one of the carts and smiling at the girl.

She was a brunette with tiny almond shaped eyes and a pinched face. She was very shy and when I came up, her pale cheeks began to show the soft pink glow of a blush (as all the girls who met me couldn't help but do). I bent forwards, running my hands softly over the apple. I had no money so I always did this- used my looks and perfection to get whoever it was to give me what I wanted for free.

"I haven't seen you around here." I said, my voice low and flirtatious, looking up at her through my eyelashes. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer for a moment as she was so absorbed in my appearance, which I found humorous. "My name is Alisyn." She finally said, almost stupidly, her large doe-like eyes on my face.

"Alisyn, eh?" I smiled widely. "What a beautiful name." She giggled softly, pressing a hand over her mouth. "We should get togethor sometime."

I stood straight, no longer leaning over the fruits. Her lip quivered as she attempted to form a thought. Finally, she squeaked out. "Yes." I almost laughed at her- she was so easy to manipulate, it almost gave no thrill whatsoever. I had to cut this short or I'd die of boredom.

"You see, I seem to have forgot my money at home and I was wondering if there was a way I could get this..." I held up the apple curiously, my eyes searching hers.

"Oh, just take it. Jero won't notice. Just don't talk about it." She seemed to just be speaking like it was programmed, her eyes didn't waver from my lips.

I smiled and turned, walking away slowly. I bit into the apple, the small wave of a job well done washing through me. Then I heard her tiny voice, "Excuse me... I didn't get your name."

I stopped and turned my head slightly to the side, thinking. She was pretty, I'd give her that. However, she wasn't beautiful and she wouldn't be worth the time of getting to know. "Just call me what you want, Alisyn." I walked off, slipping easily away from the sight of her to eat my apple in peace.

I watched the people again as they passed by. Women in mink furs, men with suits that are worth more than my home. This is what I would be. The Games would be easy; just a step towards my goal. One final step towards fame and glory. The men weren't as handsome as me, the majority of the women not even meeting my beauty. Maybe I could leave this District of filth and poverty, go to somewhere with more wealth and perfection. The Capitol, or maybe one of the Career districts.

I stood after I finished my apple, walking lazily towards a pack of girls my age with lovely silky looking hair and beautifully white complexions. All the girls looked very rich, very pompous, and very worth my while. I smiled, "Hello, ladies."

They all turned and two giggled. "Hello." One of the taller ones answered.

"What are your names, may I ask?" I tilted my head to the side curiously, twisting my lips into my perfect smile.

Again, the tallk girl giggled, "I'm Madisyn. This is Rayn, Ann, Sunny, and Mikao." She pointed at each of the girls.

Madisyn herself was a brunette with long perfectly straight hair. She had dark blue eyes and had the look of a girl that would become a strong woman. Though it was a challenge as she would be very hard to persuade into worshipping me as normal girls did, I decided she wasn't worth pursuing as she didn't interest me.

Rayn was slightly shorter than Madisyn and had curly short black hair that circled her tiny petite face. Her blue eyes were small but in a very charming way. She was in the most expenisve looking clothes out of the bunch and I knew she would be fun to manipulate.

Next, was Ann, who was taller than both Rayn and Madisyn. She had long blonde wavy hair that was pulled back into a very long ponytail. She looked to be the poorest yet the most beautiful of the five. I took her in then decided she may be interesting for a bit but after a while I knew I would lose interest in her.

Sunny had auburn hair that was straight and framed her tanner than the rest face. She had brown almond eyes and was the same height as Rayn. Sunny seemed to be the one that was practically drooling over me. I would bet everything I had (though not much) that she would do anything I asked and I found that one trait very appealing. However, seeing no challenge in her, I switched my attention to the last girl, Mikao.

She was the shortest, much younger than the rest. She had the same brown hair as Madisyn, however hers was curly. Her eyes, also, matched Madisyn's deep blue. My conclusion: Madisyn was Misao's elder sister. There was always one girl in every group that would be the outcast, the one that wasn't ever really wanted. This girl was the girl, the misfit. She had a darker persona than the rest and looked very intelligent for a girl her age. I debated every factor about her and decided that I wouldn't go near Misao- she wasn't worth my time either.

I looked at the five girls and decided to spend the majority of any efforts Rayn s a challenge, and Sunny to keep her under my...control, if you would. I smiled at those two girls. "You all have such beautiful names..."

I looked at their reactions, which normally would tell what they thought of any advances I would make. Madisyn looked disgusted and Ann looked dull, beautiful and stupid. Sunny was smiling widely, believing that she would get me to herself. Rayn looked slightly interested- not offended but not particularly happy with my flirting. Misao was dark and didn't let her emotions slip.

I flirted with the girl, deciding at the end that the only ones that would matter were Rayn and Sunny. The others weren't worth caring for. After I finished speaking to the girls, I left to daydream about the shining moment- the moment that would change my life forever.

_I was in the Games. The background was blurry, the colours around me slipping and sliding from grays to blues to browns to greens. There was one person left against me, the district one tribute. His facial features were changing as well but it didn't matter because after a couple more seconds, he was dead._

_The fame and the glory was mine, just as I had always known it would be. I had known the Games would be easy and, though everyone said they were horrible and that I wouldn't make it, they would now know how easy it was to win._

_I had no marks on me and not a bead of sweat could be found on my body. My hair was perfectly in place and my clothes were as if I had never been in the Games. All the pictures changed to when I was in the Capitol. Everything was perfect and clear again, pulled together from all the Games I had ever watched._

_Caesar Flickerman was smiling at me, "How were the Games, Calazar?"_

_"Call me Cal. They were nothing like what everyone had told me- they were easy and I barely had to work to beat all those stupid tributes." I smiled at the crowd and they went wild, laughing and clapping. Whether at my answer or smile, I didn't know._

_"Really? All the victors have said that, though they won, they regret killing."_

_"Survival of the fittest, eh, Caesar? I was the best- the most beautiful, the strongest, and the smartest."_

_The crowd roared and I waved at them. The screams and roars began to form into speaking, "Hey, Cal? Cal! You're-"_

"-gonna be late for the Reapings!" I found myself being shook by my only friend, Nevro Fallow. Though Nevro was almost as beautiul as I- he had the same white blonde hair and light blue eyes- he didn't at all care for his beauty. We could be twins and everyone believed he was.

"No! I have to be there!" I jumped up and Nevro and I ran to the Reapings. Nevro and I got our blood taken and I went to the seventeens with him. We waited for the Reapings to begin and I was bursting with joy. I would be in the Games. No matter what this year.

Finally the escort, a very ugly woman with a mucus sort of green hair and skin that was dotted all over with brown dots, came up. "Welcome to the 15th Hunger Games! Now the female district for district 9 is... Eve Williows!"

I looked over at the girl and she ran to the boy eighteens, wrapping her arms around a very averge girl. She was very beautiful for being poor, like me. Her short bob of blonde hair complimented her tiny, pixie-like appearance. I had to remember to see her eyes- I'd seen the glint of green when she'd ran past the seventeens. She was in a black dress that had sequins on the top. It complimented the rest of her pale beauty that I found I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I could hear her scream the average boy's name, "James! James!" She held him tightly and I could barely hear the soft whispers she told him, "Don't make me go..."

His answer was lower than hers, "I don't want you to go, Eve. My Eve." He stroked her hair and I thought about his voice. It wasn't very special, very gruff, gravelly. I was trying to come up with the reason that this beautiful angelic girl would care for this very average James but I came up blank. I missed the last of the conversation and found her being pulled up to the stage by a Peacekeeper.

The escort cleared her voice then continued, "Now, for the male tribute." _Calazar, Calazar, Calazar Zarkos, Calazar... _"Calazar Zarkos!" She yelled out, smiling, hoping for a tribute less emotional than the weak girl before.

I walked up to the stage triumphantly, looking around at the crowd. I bowed smiling and everyone cheered. They knew I would win. I smiled wider than ever before and waved at them before taking the escorts ugly brownish hand. I wiped my hand on my jeans then went to take the beautiful Eve's hand. She looked stunned as she took my hand. Her hand seemed dirty but I knew, as the child of a poor woman, that it was often hard to completely get rid of the dirt that stained our hands.

**Eve Williows's POV**

I waited quietly and heard the crying of my parents before they opened the door. Only my mother was sobbing- my father was trying to keep a straight face- and I ran to them, holding both of them in my small arms. I started to cry with her. I found I never wanted to have to let my parents go.

"You look very nice, Eve." My mom choked out, hoping to calm either me or her, which one I couldn't guess.

"Thanks." I whispered softly, kissing her cheek. There was a slow pain in my chest, growing as I realized I may never speak to my parents again. That I'd be sent into the arms of the demons and ghouls of the Hunger Games.

I let go finally of my parents and smiled sadly at them. "I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you." My dad whispered, sadness cloaking his voice.

"I may come back," I reminded him gently, wiping my tears away.

He shook his head and took me in his arms, tears falling down his face. I had never seen Jake Williows cry. He wouldn't do it in front of me if he ever cried. I kissed his cheek and held him. He was like a very big, tired, sad teddy bear. I snuggled my face into his neck and ignored the pricks of his growing beard. All I wanted was to never let him go.

But, too soon, I had to. The Peacekeeper came in and told them three minutes was up and my father led my sobbing mother out of the room.

James took their places, wrapping his strong warm arms around me. "Eve." He whispered, his voice full of pain.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as if, somehow, it was my fault I was reaped.

"It's not your fault." He pulled something from his pocket.

"What is that?" I whispered curiously, my short blonde hair falling in my eyes. James looked up at me, his eyes full of pain and...some other emotion.

With one hand, he stroked my hair out of my face, smiling sadly. "Eve Williows, I love you." He whispered softly. It surprised me- I'd never thought that James would love _me_. It had never occured to me.

I blinked and tried to find my voice. "Really?"

"Yes." He answered, without hesitation. The thing in his hands became more apparent as he lifted it. "A promise ring, Eve."

I stared at it then whispered, "Really?"

He smiled and slipped it on my finger. "I want you to come back to me. To know that you have something here. To know that I'm waiting for you." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. His lips were warm and soft against mine. I kissed him back and was sad when he pulled away. "Please come back, Eve." He held me tightly before leaving.

I had to come back. At least to feel him kiss me one more time.

**Calazar Zarkos's POV**

My mom was the first person to come in. "Your leaving me, Cal. To go to the Capitol, like your father." I sighed impatiently. She was so dramatic and selfish. Couldn't she see how much this would benefit us? How when I won, we'd both have money and I'd be famous? She was such a short sighted woman.

"Mom, really? Both of us knew I would do this." I pushed my perfect hair from my eyes. "You don't think about other people, do you, mom?" She pouted, knowing I was always right.

"But, Cal..."

I glared at her, taking in her features. I looked exactly like her, however I was better than she in many ways. I wouldn't be used, like my father had used her. I was stronger than she. "Mom, this will benefit both of us. When I win-"

"How do you know you will win, Cal? How do you know you won't die?"

"Because nobody is as smart and beautiful as I. It just isn't possible." I answered. It was so obvious an answer, I didn't see how she needed to ask the question. "So, as I _was saying_, " I emphasized, hoping she would get the hint that she should just listen. "When I win, I'm going to be rich and famous. You will be set for life. If you want, I'll even find dad. Now, leave so I can get this over with. It's a nuisance to speak with you." I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek and she left.

Next came Nevro and I smiled. "Hey, brother!" I yelled. He smiled and hugged me.

"I hope you make it back Calazar." He said quietly.

I laughed, "Of course I'll make it back, Nev!" I clapped him on the back. He watched me, blue eyes wide.

"How are you so sure?" He asked curiously, not as my mother had asked me. Nevro was so shy, honest, modest, and innocent he could never be compared to my mother.

I smiled, "You doubt me?"

"I'm asking how you don't doubt yourself." He answered.

"Because I am the best." I answered easily, knowing he would accept the answer.

He nodded, smiling, "That makes sense." He shook my hand. "See you later then, Cal." He hugged me, slapping me on the back then leaving.

One more step towards fame and glory. Say goodbye to family and friends; check.

**There you go! Thank you all! Please review on what you think about these characters! Review, Review, Review! Oh, and don't forget to vote!  
**


	11. District 10 Reapings

**Here you are! I think my updates for now will be very... Not quick. Don't expect anything too soon... School's starting up again! Thank you all for your support- 41 views! The most I've ever had, thank you again! Please thank Callilily for this character!  
**

* * *

**District 10: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Bryn Scott, age 14**

**Male Tribute: bloodbath victim, age 12**

**Bryn Scott's POV**

I woke up early that morning and dress quickly in lightweight clothes- a white tank top and flowing black pants. I slipped my hand other my people, keeping quiet and hoping that Matthew and the rest of my sibling wouldn't wake up. I finally touched the cold metal of the antique key that had been fashioned for the Head Peacekeeper, Allan Reece. I had pickpocketed it from him yesterday and had decided when he went to speek with Mayor Payn, I'd steal from his home.

I slipped out, pulling my blonde hair into a tight ponytail as I ran to Reece's house. I slipped up to the door, looking around to make sure nobody could see me as I put the key in the lock and turned it, waiting for the yells of someone seeing me break in. Nothing happened and I opened the door, closing it after I slipped in and locking it. Reece didn't have a wife or any kids and I knew he wouldn't be here. If I heard the key in the lock- I had exceptional hearing- I'd hide in the house.

I pulled my burlap sack up and started to put lots of food in it, going through the cupboards. I knew he'd notice, however I didn't think he'd be able to guess who it was and I wouldn't hit his house again- at least not for a month or two. I slipped little valuables in the sack and then was about to leave when I heard the key in the lock. I began to cuss and looked around the house quickly. It had two stories. In the foyer, where I found myself, there was a small hallway along the stairs that led to the back door.

Under the stairs, there was a storage area. Barrels and sacks were stacked together haphazardly and I slipped in a little area that would hide me until Reece was gone. I heard his steps against the stone floor. He walked lazily into the kitchen which was just to the left of the foyer. I heard the cupboard open and the clinking of glass before the water was turned on.

I waited, hoping that he would leave soon so I could get out. I couldn't be caught because if I did, my family wouldn't be able to support themselves. They would be fined for my stealing, also, I'd either be jailed or killed. There would be no getting away for me. I knew that. I also knew I was one of the best thieves in all of ten.

After a minute or so of silence, the footsteps continued. At first, I believed they were heading towards the front door but then the echoing steps got closer and closer to where I was hiding. A shadow fell over the barrel in front of me and I held my breath tightly as Reece opened the barrel. He took something out of the barrel, smiling slightly and taking it out. Rustling ensued and I realized it was paper.

Soon he put the paper back where he'd gotten it from then his footsteps receded again. However, the door opened and the footsteps were no more. I slipped from my hiding spot and, having to fill the curiousity that every thief had, I opened the top of the barrel that Reece had gotten into. It was a journal. I opened the journal, curiously looking at the book. It seemed to be a normal journal, each entry dated. However, every other entry was made in the Mayor's handwriting whileas the other was Reece's.

_Sigil,_

_I believe we have a thief on our hands, the daughter of Miss Iza Scott. The girl's name I have no idea of, however the girl is a very good thief. She has ransacked two homes, both of higher class. I write this because I have no proof, and though the President is okay with it, I love to have proof, to make them squirm. I wonder- can you help?_

_-Allen Reece, Head Peacekeeper_

_Allan,_

_The girl's father is Byron Scott. He was a very rich man until he lost all that money gambling over the Games. He was a very good friend of mine, but you know how it is with rich and poor. I don't know if I should help you hurt this girl but I guess if the President is okay with it, fine. Watch her closely- as I said, her family is very poor._

_-Mayor Sigil Undercroft_

_Sigil,_

_Thank you for your help. I will speak to the President for his ideas, as I have an interest in this girl, I will update you soon. Again, must I thank you for your help over a thousand times, thank you!_

_-Allen Reece, Head Peacekeeper_

_Allen,_

_Your very welcome and I hope you find what to do with the girl. Don't be a stranger and please don't forget to tell the President._

_-Mayor Sigil Undercroft_

_Sigil,_

_The President has sent his word. He thought, since the 15th Hunger Games were coming up in the next month, to send her to the Games. Doesn't that sound delightful? The perfect end for the thief. However, I wonder at how long she will last. Maybe we'll have a victor. If we do, this worked out for the best. But I doubt it- thieves never last long._

_-Allen Reece, Head Peacekeeper_

_Allen,_

_I guess if this is how it has to be, so be it. May the girl win or lose, I put my trust that you are completely sure she is a thief. Don't be afraid to speak with me if you need or want to._

_-Mayor Sigil Undercroft_

I gasped and stared at the journal in complete surprise. I shook in fear and put the journal back, grabbing the sack of stolen goods and leaving the house, running home. This couldn't be true, I knew it couldn't. I couldn't be sent to the Games. I couldn't leave my twin, Matthew, alone to care for the six children. I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave him. I knocked on the doors, preparing to hide the fear that was stealing through my body.

I hid it just as Matthew opened the door, holding little girl Tara's hand. "I'm so glad your here! I need so much help before the Reapings..." He muttered, looking around, his blonde hair twirling around him as he looked for the kids.

"I can't... The goods... Then I have to get ready for the Reapings." I was surprised I kept a level voice but was hoping that, though he knew me better than anyone else, that he wouldn't hear the fear under it.

He nodded, "Yeah, sure Bryn. I guess that's okay." He murmured softly, suddenly very distracted. "Timmy, please stop, I beg you!" He yelled and disappeared into the house again. Though I felt guilty for running to my sanctuary of my bedroom, locking the door and getting dressed.

My hands were shaking as I pulled out the swanlike pink swathe of fabric that had been my mother's Reaping dress. I pulled it on and smiled at it, watching the way my body moved under the flowing clothe.

I smiled at myself slightly then stared at my hands, willing them to stop shaking. Finally they did and I went to change the girls for Matthew. We sent the children that were too young to the babysitter then Matthew and I went to the Reapings with Mikah and Mikao, the other two twins (both twelve).

I went to my spot, believing that there was no point in going through the actions of the Reapings. When my name was called, I calmly walked to the stage and turned around, my eyes slipping between Mikah, Mikao, and Matthew. I waved at them and looked down, waiting for the Reapings to end.

* * *

In the white room in the Justice Building, I waited for my family to visit me. I leapt out of my chair when, finally, the door opened. However, it was Allen Reece, not any of my siblings. Reece smiled at me, his eyes full of happiness.

"I've known you were the thief all along, Bryn Scott." He said, smiling cruelly. He walked around me, laughing softly. "I found that this was most likely the best end for you, eh, sweet Bryn?"

I shook, glaring at him. All I could think of was what he was doing to my family. I was full of anger and worry. I chose not to speak.

"The thief doesn't speak. So noble for such a fiend. You will die." He turned to her, laughing softly. "Dear Bryn, isn't this fun?"

I scoffed and stood, "No, no." I yelled softly. "You are a shallow, selfish man." I looked away, my eyes flashing in irritation.

"Whatever you think, my sweet." He laughed softly. "See you on the screen!" He disappeared out the door.

**Tell me what you think of this character! Don't forget to vote! Thanks for any and all reviews! Don't forget to review all you want, I won't get mad, I promise :D**

**Vote, please!  
**


	12. District 11 Reapings

**Okay, so, thank you for these tributes- danealue and MidnightRaven323! I'm so sorry if I didn't get these characters right. Really, really sorry! If you could PM me or review with what you think of how I wrote them or how I could make them better, that would be much appreciated! Thank you and please love the story!**

* * *

**District 11: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Avalon Dante, age 17**

**Male Tribute: Linkin Grace, age 17**

**Avalon Dante's POV**

There are some kids in District 11 that never have a family, that have the most unfortunate of lives. Their the ones that are sent to the small training camp deep in the orchards and fields of the district. The camp is on the corner of the district, far away from prying eyes and nestled away in the curve of the large metal wall that fenced eleven in like the caged cows and such of ten.

I am one of those kids.

There are barely any teens at the camp, there's only five of us- Lisa, Adam, Ryan, Kaya, and me. The only other people are the two trainers, Jamison and Addilyn. I don't know anyone else. This is the year that I have to go to the Games. This is the year their sending me. I'm the eldest, then Adam, followed by Ryan and Kaya which are the twins, and lastly Kaya.

There is a strict schedule that we adhere to every day, testing our weaknesses. Running, jumping, swordplay, archery, herbal lessons. We stick to our schedules that are handed to us every morning at breakfast. We train, switching between Addilyn and Jamison.

I woke up that morning, dreading what my schedule would say. Though I was used to hard work- tiring my body out every day, renewing it at night, then repeating the same grueling process again- today I found I was almost worn out. I did some warm up excercises, stretching and making sure all my ligaments work fine.

Then I linked arms with Lisa, my best friend, and we headed off to the Mess Hall on the North side of the camp. Like me, Lisa had dark skin with deep. However, I was very abnormal whereas she was not. Lisa had the eleven dark brown hair and matching eyes. I had white hair and light blue eyes. We were opposites in many ways, not only in our looks.

Lisa was very kind, caring. Shy, which is hard to tell when someone is around the same six people their entire life. I was outgoing and often cruel. I had been taken from my family by Addilyn and Jamison at three. When I had finally got the courage to return to my family, I was thirteen. I couldn't find them. I finally asked someone but found that I was looking for ghosts. My parents had died when I had turned five, supposedly from grief of their only child being kidnapped.

Lisa's parents had died when she was ten, after nurturing her and giving her the kind and caring nature that I had such a lack of.

When we finally got to the breakfast, I got the cheap oatmeal that we ate everyday. I sat down and Jamison gave me my schedule. I looked down at it and smiled slightly- everyone looked forward to the day they would either volunteer or be reaped here. If you got reaped before seventeen, you were lucky- you got out easy. You wouldn't have to do the day to day workouts that we were sent to. Some kids have died while doing them. I was to volunteer so I wouldn't have to work today. I'd be given ten dollars to go to the town square and spend however I pleased.

I ate the oatmeal then when I was finally done, I went to Addilyn and she gave me the ten dollars then told me to stay on the path. I nodded and ran off, glad to be free of camp.

When I finally got to town, I stared wonderously at it. I hadn't been to town for four years. Now I was free. I looked at the money then thought of everything I could get. I chose to spend it on the wonderously tasting food of the Victor Market. I bought food after food, stuffing each and every one into my mouth, smiling widely. Finally, I found that not only was I out of money, but that it was time for Reaping Day.

I went to the square and then to the area for seventeens. I stood high and proud. I hung on every last word of the Mayor, bursting with the excitement of not only getting away from the camp but going to the Games.

"And the female tribute for District Eleven is..." I didn't even care what the unfortunate girl's name was, I instantly shouted out, "I volunteer!"

Then I ran as fast as I could to the stage and shook the escort's hand. I waved at the crowd then waited for the escort to finish the Reapings. I took one last look at the crowd before I was taken into the Justice Building.

**Linkin Grace's POV**

I woke up that morning, smiling widely and full of happiness. I would get to spend the whole day with Amber, my lovely girlfriend. I threw my blanket off my body then dressed quickly in the normal fashion of District Eleven. I ran down the stairs, two and three at a time, into the dingy kitchen. I pulled out the normal breakfast of bread with oatmeal and quickly began stuffing everything into my mouth.

"Well, well, well, Linkin..." My younger sister Ciera's voice rang out from the stairs. I turned and looked at her. She was very small and petite, with the unusual blue eyes of the Grace family, and the long black hair that was usual for Eleven as well. "What are you in such a rush for, brother?"

"Amber, I haven't seen her all week. She's been sick and hasn't been at school and I had to go!" I complained, running a hand through my hair then resuming to stuff the food in my mouth.

Ciera laughed, "Don't you remember what dad said? No girls today. You have to do your homework- Mrs. Rice won't wait forever for that assignment."

I groaned- I'd completely forgot. She was completely right; I was failing Panem history in school. I face palmed then sighed and tapped my foot. "Tomorrow. I'll do homework tomorrow- it's not due until Friday!" I continued on with stuffing food in my mouth.

"Fine, Linkin. But if you get in trouble, it's not my fault." She smiled and returned upstairs, probably to write in her stupid journal, I presume. I didn't really care as I was soon finished with the oatmeal and on my way to Amber's.

I knocked on the door and soon Amber's mom, LeAnne Parks, slipped her head out and smiled, "Oh, Linkin! Here to see Amber?" She asked, her bird like voice ringing.

"Yes, Mrs. Parks. Is she in her room?"

"Oh, yes! She's on bed rest but she has to go to the Reapings anyway. Very sad, very sad!" She mumbled and went further into the disorganized home, letting me in. I closed the door behind me and looked around the home, taking it in. There were three ways you can go when you enter the small shacklike home. To both sides, there are small bedrooms (Amber and her mother's rooms). Forward opens into the living area/ dining room/ kitchen. To the right is the dirty, dingy bathroom. I slipped into Amber's room, smiling.

The room was very dark and small, Amber's bed just a mattress to one side of the room. The house was slightly underground (Many, many homes in Eleven was like that, with thatch roofs and dirt walls. Amber was laying in the bed, curled tightly in a ball around the blankets that were there to keep her warm. "Hey, Amber..." I whispered, wondering if she was still awake.

"Linkin!" She answered, cheerily turning over. Her face was pale and she looked sickly (which made sense). She sat up but I walked to her and pushed her back gently.

I smiled, "Sleep..." I whispered softly and hugged her, slipping onto the bed next to her. "I missed you."

"I'm really sick, Linkin. Maybe you're going to get sick too. What time is it?" Her mind was jump from topic to topic, as it often did when people are sick.

"It's ten..." I murmured sadly and watched her.

SHe groaned softly, "I have to get ready!" She yelled, eyes wide, jumping out of bed. I sighed and pulled her tiny light blue dress out. "This is for you."

She smiled widely and took it, running to her mom's room and changing quickly. She came out and I smiled widely, watching her perfect form under the flowing dress. She was small, petite. She was absolutely beautiful.

I walked her to the Reapings, holding her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground from sickness. I gave her to one of her friends and we went to our seperate spots in the square. I took a deep breath and waited for this to be over with so Amber could get home. Nobody wanted her to get more sick.

"And the female tribute for district eleven is... Amber Parks!" The escort yelled. My heart stopped. I couldn't live without my Amber and I knew she would die. She was sick, not at her best. Weak. When I saw a girl walk to the stage, I realized it wasn't Amber walking to the stage but some other girl. She had dark skin and the most brilliant white hair. She was in normal peasant clothes. I had never seen her before.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

She smiled slightly and waved at the crowd, "Avalon Dante!" She yelled out to the crowd. I could see her muscles flexing as she shook the escort's hand. I found myself confused: nobody from Eleven looked like this girl. She looked more like a one or two Career.

"And the male tribute for district eleven is... Linkin Grace!" The escort called.

No, she couldn't have called my name. It's impossible, completely and utterly impossible. "No..." I whispered then pulled it together. Nobody was going to volunteer for me like they did for Amber. I had to remember to thank her- Avalon. I walked to the stage, smiling, pulling all my happy memories of Amber up just to keep the smile there.

I shook the escort's hand then looked into the heartbroken eyes of Amber Parks.

* * *

I waited quietly for my dad and Ciera to show up. I knew they would come and tell me goodbye. Finally Ciera ran in, wrapping her arms around me. "You can't leave me, Linkin!" She yelled, smiling widely.

"I'm so sorry, Ci." I whispered softly and hugged her tightly. "I don't have a choice but to leave." I sighed softly.

I felt hot tears touch my shoulders, slipping through the weaving of my fabric. I held her, shaking under her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Ci." I whispered again.

"Linkin, please come back from me." She held me until my father's calloused hands pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Goodbye, son. Make our family proud. That is all I can ask for..." He whispered softly and then pulled from his pocket a woven necklace that also had leaves entwined. "It's from Amber. She asked me to give this to you."

"Thanks dad." I wrapped the necklace around my neck then hugged him. "Bye, dad."

"Bye, son." He whispered and pulled Ciera from the room.

**Thank you all! Please review! Now- Avalon doesn't have a Goodbye moment like the rest because nobody says goodbye when you're not loved. Sad. Please, review with what you think of this chapter, tell me what you like! I need reviews!**

**I want you guys to tell me in your reviews if you love it or if you hate it, whether you like my writing style, if you think the chapters are getting progressively worse or better, anything and everything! I want at least two reviews, please, at least! And I want them both to have...meat to them, you know? Explain all your thoughts, please and thank you!  
**

**May the odds be ever in your favor! :D  
**


	13. District 12 Reapings

**Here you go, the last Reapings! I hope you like Azeala, she'll grow into a more interesting character, I think. Here she is, from PinkBookworm7!**

* * *

**District 12: Reaping Day**

**Female Tribute: Azeala Thornrush, age 13**

**Male Tribute: bloodbath victim, age 16**

**Azeala Thornrush's POV**

I woke up, my thin, holy blanket barely covering me from the cold twelve air. I shivered and looked at the sky- I always woke up with the sun. It was inevitable when you don't have money for the candles and coal that everyone else had for the dark nights.

I got up, looking around at the small amounts of people passing around the square. Noone noticed the small girl sleeping under the tree owning nothing but the clothes on her back. Nobody wanted to notice.

I stood and rolled my belongings up, putting them under a small bush so nobody would steal them (a lot of kids would do that- people are very mean). I looked around and my belly grumbled. It was time to go looking for any food, in and around the District fence. They were charged but there was this one section that wasn't, that had a small hole that led to the forest beyond.

I ran through the small cobbled streets of twelve and looked at my favorite trees. There were some in the farthest recesses of the district that held fruit upon fruit upon fruit. They were, oddly, untouched by the death and disease of the black smoke of coal.

I looked up at the sky, my eyes slipping over the many clouds that covered the light blue. Even the clouds seemed to stand still, leaden with not only the ash of the coal mines but with the memory of death and despair that had gripped hold of district twelve since history had begin, specifically when the Dark Days had reigned.

I looked around the town thoughtfully, my eyes slipping over the sad, run down gray brick buildings of the main street of twelve. It led to the area known around Twelve as the Seam. It was the downtrodden poor part of the district. These were the people that really worked in the district. My family had lived in the Seam until their deaths.

District Twelve was just a dreary, sad district, in my opinion. It needed something to be proud of, something to lift their spirits and bring life to their hopes and dreams. I wanted to be that, I want to be their something. I would prove that even the underdog can win, that even the smallest tribute can come out alive.

I looked up to see the large tree that normally house multitudes of apples. It was empty- empty of everything. Empty of leaves, apples, life. I looked over the thick twining branches that used to be so strong and fruitful. They were all bowing. I let my head fall, tears forming.

Someone had killed the tree. Someone had smashed out my only source of food within the district wall.

This couldn't be happening.

I cried for a while then hardened my resolve. I had to be in the Games, I had to give someone a reason to fight for this. I would win and I would lead the next rebellion. I turned and ran, bursting with the happiness that I would finally find my reason for living this life.

I went to the square, eagerly awaiting the Reapings.

Then I heard the irritating laughter of Hayley Abernathy, "Hey, shrimp!" She yelled. I turned to see her gray Seam eyes hidden under the curly black hair that was very common for twelve as well. "Ready to let other people die again?" She laughed softly.

My body stiffened. She was implying that I had watched my family die- that I had done it. I didn't though, I would never hurt mother. I wouldn't. "No, I won't."

"Really? Why is it that you're family didn't make it out and you did, shrimp? Was it because you killed them?" She yelled, laughing. "Was it? Did you kill you're family? Set them on fire?"

I turned and whispered, "You are a horrible person." I turned away from her and took a deep breath, walking to the now set up stand where the Peacekeeper checked you into the Reapijngs. I gave him blood then turned and ran to my the area for thirteens.

The mayor stepped up to begin his very long, very important speech, "Welcome, Panem Citizens, to the Reaping Day for the 15th Annual Hunger Games. It is our tradition to gather here at the square, to draw the names of the young men and young women between the ages of twelve and eighteen who will bravely represent their districts in this year's Games.

"Our great country of Panem rose up out of the ashes of this once continent of North America, whose destruction dates back hundreds of years. The former civilization was far more advanced than we know—perhaps so advanced that they could communicate with people across the world, have any information available to them at the click of a button, and produce food and clothing for the masses with machines. Reportedly, they believed themselves to be indestructible. But as with any society or culture whose citizens refuse to be just that—citizens, performing civic duties, responsible for the well-being and care-taking of their communities.

"The result: anarchy. And we all know that we must never see such chaos again. Thus, from our surviving ancestors, we have Panem—our country split into twelve districts that each play their specific role in providing for and sustaining the common good. District 1: Luxury Items; District 2: Stone; District 3: Electronics. District 4: Fishing; District 5: Power; District 6: Transportation; District 7: Lumber; District 8: Textiles; District 9: Grain; District 10: Livestock; District 11: Agriculture; District 12: Mining.

"Our Capitol serves to supply our needs- protect us from the violence and ignorance we are capable of when we are free to do or go as we please. We have learned from our ancestors that humans just can't handle this sort of freedom, though of course we are reminded of the dark days, fifteen years ago, when the some people in District Thirteen forgot this hard truth, and tried to go against the very government that sustains and protects them. District Thirteen is no longer with us, and but the Hunger Games live on to remind us of what violence and chaos really are, and that we must never go back to such a world.

"Over the next weeks we will watch the tributes in the arena fight to the death to bring their District great honor and an abundance of food. As we all know, there can only be one winner. So, without further adieu, I want to introduce our representative from the Capitol to choose the names of this year's Hunger Games tributes, Mr. Tyson Red!" The Mayor finished and sat back down in his chair, allowing the escort to take the stage.

He smiled and went to the front of the stage, next to the female reaping ball, "Welcome, again, to the 15th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He yelled and reached his hand in, "The female tribute for District Twelve is... Hayley Abernathy!" He smiled.

"I volunteer!" Hayley would owe me for her life, her and all her family.

I went to the stage, smiling widely and triumphantly, smiling at the crowd. "What's your name, girl?" Tyson asked curiously, smiling, his lime green hair stick out in multiple directions.

I looked straight into Hayley Abernathy's eyes, "My name is Azeala Thornrush."

* * *

I waited in the small white room, swinging my legs on the chair, laughing softly. Then Hayley walked in, her eyes on the floor, "Hello, shrimp- I mean, Azeala." She whispered softly, her voice shaking.

"Your welcome, Hayley. Don't you feel bad now though?" I whispered, trying not to ruin the feeling.

"Yes, I very much do. I just, I find that I can't understand... Why you did this." She whispered softly and smiled sadly up at me.

"I have to renew the hope of the Districts. I have to win the Games. Either way, what is there for me?"

**A****gain, please review and tell me everything you think. Don't hold back.**

**I won't be updating this at all for the next month, sorry, I just want to finish up a couple of Broken Souls! Spread the word about this story! Vote, please, on the poll if you haven't! It'll help how long your character lives! They WILL die in order of how many votes they have. Only ten people have voted so please vote for any reason, I don't care! SPREAD THE WORD TO EVERYONE YOU CAN! Thank you all for your support and read my other stories, send in your ideas, anything. I WILL use your ideas.  
**


	14. District 1 and 2 Train Rides

**So, I haven't been uploading because of school and blah blah blah but I'm back, so... I won't be uploading often and I'm going to try to upload once a week but no promises. So... Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading! KEEP VOTING and please spread the word!  
**

* * *

**District 1: Train Ride**

**Ruby Winchester's POV**

Adrian's threat unsettled me. I knew from Dean's tales of time in the Arena and from the many Games shown over the television that each tribute had enough to worry about, between twenty-three people trying to kill every other opponent. I, unlike everyone else, would have one person out of these twenty-three that would do anything he could to be the person to kill me.

My odds of living was becoming more and more slim.

Add to that, the fact that District 1, of course, had more than one victor. The rules stated that family could not mentor family in the Games, which meant Dean would be hard on Adrian, angering the tribute more, giving him more reason to kill me.

I thought about all of this while sitting in my room on the train, my head in my hands. We had time to ourselves before the early dinner, at five. It was only twelve when we boarded. I should go speak to my mentor Abelard, one of the first five victors, and see what he wants me to do but I couldn't bear to leave my room, for fear of running into Adrian.

As I contimplated the different paths that I could take to ensure my safety from Adrian for at least the majority of the Games, when there was a soft knock on my door. A head poked in and I refused to look up, to take my hands from my face. "Ruby?" It was Dean.

"Dean... I know that you will try your hardest to keep me alive but why, _why, _did it have to be him I have to go against?" I didn't look at him for fear that I would burst out crying. I wouldn't cry, not when I had to be strong in the arena.

"I don't know sweetie..." He whispered and walked to me, wrapping me up in his arms. He kissed my head, whispering that I'd be okay. But I don't see how I could ever be okay.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I had to pull everything together to put on a strong front for Adrian so he wouldn't think I would be an easy target. "We should check out the other reapings, size the other tributes up." Dean nodded and he took me to one of the train cars, which held a very large plush velvet couch facing a large television. In almost all the corners sat trays of food and drinks, ready to be eaten and drink to our needs.

Adrian and Abelard were already on. Adrian sat across the room, lounging on one edge of the C-shaped couch. "Hello, Rubes!" He said, his eyes cold and heartless. He smiled slightly and I could tell he felt like it would be an easy win.

Abelard turned and sized me up then looked back at Adrian. "We need to watch the other tributes." He seemed straigtforward. He'd won his Games by making a group of the more advanced tributes and killing the others before inciting a war and disappearing to let everyone else kill each other.

I nodded silently and Dean turned on the television. I sat with Dean on the longest part of the couch, me closer to Abelard's stiff form than to Adrian's lounging one. The two seemed like completely opposites of each other.

Caeser Flickerman appeard on screen with Cladius Templesmith. They were speaking about the tributes, commenting on how they thought the tributes would be a very interesting bunch. A large two appeared on the screen and it went into the Reapings for that district.

As the reapings passed, I saw Dean writing down the names and any notes that happened during their reapings. After the Reapings ended, the room was silent, except for the anthem. Then Adrian said, "I don't think the Games'll be that hard this year."

"Never underestimate your opponents," growled Abelard from his spot on the couch. Dean looked up and nodded.

Dean looked at Adrian, "What do you have going for you? What makes you able to win?" He asked, curious as to how much Adrian would know.

"I have great endurance, I can go really long amounts of time without stopping or slowing while running. I am able to adeptly wield a sword, axe, mace, and spear. I have the ability to effectively make us of knives, daggers, and bows." Adrian said, smiling at me.

"What about survival?" grumbled Abelard incredulously.

Adrian shrugged and waved it away, "I'm from One, why would I need survival?" Abelard shook his head and looked at me.

"What are your talents, girl?" He asked, scratching his beard.

I smiled slightly, "I can swim, use knives and swords, and I'm very good at differentiating all the types of plants found in the wilderness."

Abelard nodded and looked at Adrian, "Can you swim, boy?" He asked, one eyebrow raising high in question.

"No," Adrian answered, his cold gray-blue eyes on me. "I can't."

Abelard nodded and leaned back into the pluff couch, stroking his beard, "I see..." He thought for a while more an a silence ensued his words.

Then: "I think you two should be in an alliance."

**Adrian Zealous's POV**

I tried to stay in my room, as I've heard that other tributes do, but I couldn't bear to be sitting there when I could show up little Ruby or bathe in the luxuries of the capitol.

I knew I would win and I knew I could beat Ruby in the Games. If anything, if I was to die, she would die with me.

I thought of Zak quickly, of the boy that had been my only friend growing up. The only one that cared about the Games like me. Then my thoughts flitted to Xavier but I pushed him away as I confidently made my way down the row of cars to a fancy looking area.

There was food in the corner and I shrugged, thinking that I could easily just slip a few bites before Abelard, Dean, and Ruby came. I took a small pastry and started to rip it into pieces, my eyes focused on every little bit. I imagined that each piece of bread I tore was part of Ruby, of the stupid little girl from the beautiful large homes that has everything she could ever need.

I turned when I heard soft footsteps approaching. I instantly slipped through the names of the people that could be attacking me, sneaking up to kill me before I could kill Ruby. But as I began to get ready to fight, I saw not Ruby, Dean, or Abelard but a tiny little brown haired girl with large grey-blue doe eyes. She was beautiful and had obviously been from District 1. She carried herself high, even though I could see from the set of her jaw she was an Avox.

"What are you doing here, you little br-" I began to yell at her to leave but when I looked into her eyes, all I could see was me. She was like a mirror image of myself but I knew that was impossible. I knew that nobody in the world could ever look like me.

She touched her chest softly with one finger and watched me then backed away quickly and left the room.

Soon, I saw the escort, the petite, purple haired, pink tattoed Mia Reese enter the room. Her eyes locked instantly on my figure in the corner. I was still shocked from what I had seen in the Avox girl. I looked at Mia, "Do you know the Avox's names?" I whispered, my voice scratchy. I coughed slightly, hoping to return my voice to normal.

"No, Adrian. Nobody cares about their names. You might ask Abelard, he might know. He took an interest in the female Avoxes a couple years back."

I nodded softly, "Thank you, Mia."

* * *

My eyes widened in shock at the old man, Abelard's words, "An alliance?!" I almost yelled, completely surprised. I want to kill the girl, not help her live. Then I realized how I must look to Dean, who seemed to be scrutinizing my every move, and even Ruby so I quickly regained my composure. "Why would I need her?" I sneered, the thought of being in an alliance with Ruby making my stomach turn.

"She can swim, you can't. She can survive, you can't." Abelard answered easily, his gravelly voice grating my nerves.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "Why would we need to swim?! If we really needed to swim, I don't think only one of us would help at all. And if I'm compitent, I won't need to survive because I'll have a huge food source from the Cornucopia."

"You stupid boy!" Dean said softly, shaking his head as if he was better than me before continuing, "How could you think that the Cornucopia would truly give you everything you need? The Peacekeepers could do whatever they want with the Arena, which includes making the Cornucopia a worthless place to be."

Adrian glared at Dean then looked at me, "What do you think?" I smiled at the sudden uncomfortable look that overtook Ruby's small face.

Then she spoke, her voice shaky, "I think that an alliance would be nice. Adrian and I could ally with the other Career tributes so that we wouldn't be completely alone. Safety in numbers, right?"

She seemed to be completely unaware that even though the quote could ring true in anything, that it wouldn't in the Hunger Games. That it would be stupid to assume anything and- "Very right, Ruby. Don't you agree, Dean? Adrian?" Abelard grumbled.

"Of course." Dean answered, smiling approvingly at Ruby.

I looked at Ruby then at Abelard and Dean's awaiting faces. I pulled my voice up so I could tell them that her idea was stupid, tha she would get both me and her killed, "I agree." I whispered, unable to tell my mentors how wrong they were.

"Then it's settled. You two will ally, then add to the group with the other Careers."

**Ruby Winchester's POV**

The dinner was quiet, so very entirely quiet. None of us spoke and at almost the exact time the dinner finished, Mia Reese came into the car from the bathroom. "We've arrived!" She giggled and I got up, turning and looking out the window.

The Capitol was on a small pennisula over a lake, towering over the ancient trees that guarded the once sacred place. The Capitol looked like a marble, metal, and glass hub, with skyscrapers that stretched like fingers toward the sun.

Small cars zoomed over the streets and I could see through the miniscule (compared to the buildings) streets, the town square, which had a large golden fountain. As we pulled in, there were hundreds upon thousands of tiny people lined up to see the District One trains arrive at the station.

The people were outlandish. Even to District One, the Capitol siblings seemed like complete fashion disasters, like they weren't human. It unsettled me and as the train came to a stop, I got up and, with Dean holding my arm, we exited into the mass of Capitol citizens.

* * *

**District 2: Train Rides**

**Raezor Summer's POV**

I never went to the room that Althea had shown me. I couldn't bear to; all I wanted was to see Trace. What luck, both of us becoming the tributes. I couldn't help it- I'm addicted- so I grabbed some coffee to calm my nerves. I looked at Althea as she cleared her throat.

"Raezor, what skills do you have?" She asks quietly, her hair covering her face as she knitted on the large plush couch.

I smiled proudly, slipping onto the couch, ready to act like I know I should. Letting the real me shine through, it would seem with how I've acted all my life. "I'm stealthy, very quiet when I need to be. I'm good with long daggers. Excellent with scimitars. I'm a Career."

Althea snorted and shook her head sadly, "What happened to normal alliances and actually working to win?" She muttered under her breath and looked at the cloth in her hands intently.

Then a very tall, unnaturally skinny girl entered. She is very pale, her long golden hair falling in ringlets around her long, thin face. "Althea, I believe you may like this boy." She said, her voice like what I'd always imagined a ghost's voice to sound like: wistful and soft. As if her mind is far away.

"Oh?" she answered, never looking up from the project before her.

"Yes, he doesn't want to be hear but he has brute strength, something I find you adore compared to the refined skills of the Careers." She smiled slightly and I called up memories of her Games, attempting to remember the name. She had been a Career, like me, which is hard to fathom. She let them kill everyone else and out of the remaining six tributes (all Careers, including her) she slaughtered four of them in an epic bloodbath for the win.

"What's your name?" I blurted out, unable to remember. She turned her eyes to me and I realized they were very... odd. They were cold, heartless, soulless. She didn't look like she was all there. She looked like she could be on the edge of insanity.

"I am Fawna. I won the tenth Games when I was sixteen." She smiled politely. "And I will personally mentor you."

**Trace Balkin's POV**

I was now in the cabin that the victor showed me to. "Here, Trace. You need to come to the main car by six for dinner. Otherwise, you can stay. We would prefer if you came around five so we can discuss your talents but-"

I interjected, "I'm not a Career." I didn't want anyone to judge me like I'm a Career, like I wanted all this to happen. If I'm going to die, which I know I will, I want to die making my family proud and keeping true to me. I will not kill, I can't be a pawn in their Game.

A wry, cruel smile played on the girl's lips, "It would be better if you were- it would make it all easier for you."

"I resent Careers." I answered automatically. Her eyes stayed on me through our conversation and the way she looked at me made me wonder if she could tell the reality from the memories of the Games. I felt like a caged animal under her cruel, calculating gaze. Either that or I was her prey and I may never make it to the Games...

She smiled, "You might want to change your opinions of us, boy. That's your best chance of survival."

"I don't intend to survive. And if I do, I will not survive to be a little minion of the Capitol."

She shrugged, "To each their own. But don't say I didn't warn you." She left me to sit on the bed, or do whatever I wanted, but I chose to do the former. I felt the plush bed curl around me as I pulled out Elec's collar. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Goodbye, buddy."

**Raezor Summer's POV**

I curled my arms around my legs, thinking what the Games would be like. Can I win? Can I give up my one and only friend to win? Can I let Trace die? I think I could, I just couldn't kill him. I won't kill him but I can't bear to lose, to die. Althea and Fawna had left me alone finally, after talking about some strategies that I could take. But I already knew what my standpoint would be.

I took a deep breath and slipped off the bed, my eyes attaching to the long, tall form of Trace as he entered. I smiled slightly as I took in the brown leather collar. It was ragged, faling apart. It had been Elec's collar. "You look nice, Trace."

He smiled slightly and shrugged, "I need a way to remember who I am."

For once, I really saw him for what the stylists would see- sexy, dangerous. That's what they would hope he played off of. His ability to be enticing. They would play off his looks- mid-length long midnight black hair that curled into his ice-blue mesmerizing eyes, flawless skin, and the confident way he held himself. The way his clothes were slightly rumpled, the way the collar hang, much larger than his neck, hung at a diagnol. Everything about him screamed Career.

Except his naive, kind eyes. The ones mentioned before, the ones that looked as if they could look into my soul. Those eyes...

**Trace Balkin's POV**

The way her eyes were combing over my body made me uncomfortable. Yet I felt that as long as I had her here with me, I would be safe. My oldest friend, the person that I would die for. She wouldn't die while I was alive.

Everything about her made me want to give myself away for her.

I went to her, slipping onto the couch next to her, on the other side, as to not make her uncomfortable. Then Fawna smiled as Althea whispered from the couch, "Welcome to the Capitol, tributes."

I heard the roar of screams and got up, walking to the window and lightly pressing my hand against the glass. The city was magnificent. It wasn't home, though.

**Review, Vote, and PM! Thanks everyone for supporting me and sticking with the story. Seriously sorry for the delay. :3**

**Please tell me if you like, hate, whatever! I want your criticism! This is YOUR story! Please don't forget that whatever you want I will incoporate! If any of you have anything to add- a Game arena idea, a romance idea, alliances, stylists, twists, etc etc, TELL ME! I will not ignore you! I'm just bringing my reader's stories to life! If anybody wants to make ANY type of character please do! I want to interact with you guys as much as possible! I can't say this often enough- this story is nothing without REVIEWS and READERS!  
**


	15. District 3 and 4 Train Rides

**I've decided that there will be TWO districts per chapter instead, thanks! AND I feel really stupid for what I did with posting the three reapings. Please forgive me, it was super late and all the numbers blurred together. Still, thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**District 3: Train Rides**

**Sally Meade's POV**

The train was nice, much nicer than my home; however, I couldn't help but miss the small two bedroom house that I'd grown up with. I missed my father. I missed the random bits of parts that lay on every available surface.

I had to win for Minny, I couldn't make one single mistake. I sighed softly and ran my hands through my hair desperately. On the television, I'd always noticed the way that the Careers were completely confident in everything they did.

It was my fear to die at one of their hands.

I had to get up, to put on a fake face and win the heart of the only mentor. He had to choose one of us to focus on. It had to be me. He'd won the third Hunger Games. I smiled and walked out of the room, straightening my clothes.

Alto had to choose me.

**Felix North's POV**

I pushed my glasses farther up my nose and shook on the bed. The reality of what has happened had finally sunk in. I wonder why people feel like that- why they go into shock and why they take more than a minute or so to process anything. I would have to do a bit of research on that- that is, if I live.

I sighed softly and gulped. I scrunched my eyes closed then took a deep breath, "Calm yourself, Felix. Don't let your emotions control you." I told myself. It was the easiest way to get through the situation.

I got up and walked out of the room, to the car with Alto in it. "Hello." I murmured softly, sitting on the couch awkwardly. "I'm Felix."

"I know." Alto answered, smiling softly at me, his blue eyes large behind the rimmed glasses. After a while of silence after his statement, he tried to clear something up, "I memorize things easily; procedures, names, dates. Photographic memory." He shrugged. "I always know the names of my tributes."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Photographic memories are very nice and sometimes not that rare. However, the need for all victors, that I've seen, to have to know the name of every tribute, still seems odd to me. "Why?"

He looked at me, "Why do I memorize all their names?" His brow furrowed and he stared into space then shrugged, "I need to know all the names I-" He stopped when the female tribute entered. "Sally Meade, age seventeen. You finally decided to come." She nodded and smiled softly then sat by her.

I walked up to her, smiling, "Hello, I am Felix North."

She looked at me disdaiinfully. "That's nice."

**Sally Meade's POV**

I looked over the boy, who was smiling. He could be cute, with a lot of work. I bit my lip.

"Hello, I am Felix North." He said and extended a hand. I looked at him disdainfully. I didn't want to get close to anyone because if I got close to them, it would hurt more than if they just die.

"That's nice." I walked around him and stepped around him, "Hello, Alto." I told him and smiled widely. Alto looked at me and laughed softly.

I sat on the couch and curiously watched him then started to bite my nails nervously. "Alto, have you decided who you are going to help?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and his eyes turned dark, "No. No, I haven't." He got up and turned quickly, leaving the room.

What was his problem?

* * *

**District Four: Train Rides**

**Olivia Reed's POV**

All I could think of was how much Marcus hated me. I saw it in his eyes. I'd thought he'd been proud, but he was right. I wasn't going to make District Four proud. I'd never trained. If someone from Four would make it through the Games, it would be Angus.

I stood, hugging myself tightly and walking to the train window beside the bed. I smiled slightly at the sight of the ocean. It made me fell calm, like when your held by someone you trust but it also made me homesick.

"It's calming, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned quickly, my eyes wide and surprised. I squeaked slightly and then laughed nervously when I realized it was Angus. I didn't know whether to be scared (because he's the perfect Angus Fallow, of course) or to be happy someone understood. Or both. Who ever knows?

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to cover up how much he had surprised me.

He smiled softly and looked down, "Nobody likes to be alone." He shrugged. "Don't you think?"

I nodded softly and stared out the window quietly.

**Angus Fallow's POV**

Everyone knows that right after the interviews, when the shock of what has happen has sunk in, is the worst time to be alone. You're entire world has fallen apart and you pretty much face certain death. Anyone can kill you and nobody can be sure that they will win.

Which is one reason I decided to go find Olivia. She wasn't a Career- this _will_ be hard for her. That, and I wanted to understand why I was interested in her, or at least more so than any other girl. She was beautiful and attractive but there have been more beautiful women I've cared for and nothing has ever changed in all those girls.

When I got to her room, I saw her staring out at the window. There was the beautiful ocean beside the tracks and long sandy beaches. She was staring longingly at it. When I was at home, I would always go to the beach whenever there was a problem bugging me. "It's calming, isn't it?"

She quickly turned, surprised and shaking. She laughed nervously then said, "Why are you here?" I smiled and saw her eyes glint. They were... stunning to say the least. Dark blue with hints of green. Like the ocean. Yet, they were different from any other girls I'd ever seens. Not in their colour or their beauty... but what they held. Intelligence, kindness. There was depth to Olivia.

"Nobody likes to be alone." I answered, because it was the easiest thing to say. It was true. I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her how much she affected me. "Don't you think?" She nodded and I smiled lightly.

I laughed softly and watched outside as we went by. Then I took a deep breath, "We should get going. Meet Ravva and Mags." I extended an arm for her, as I thought was appropriate. She smiled at me and took it and we walked down the halls.

**Olivia Reed's POV**

We entered the end car, which was also the dining car. It was in the middle of a late lunch. Only two people were in the car, a very dark-haired, blue eyed skinny girl and a dirty blonde, green eyed girl.

The blonde stood up and smiled widely, "Olivia, Angus." She walked towards us. The other girl watched us. "I'm Mags. I won the Twelfth Hunger Games." She gestured to the girl. "This is Ravva, from the ninth Hunger Games."

I walked up to Mags and shook her hand then went to Ravva, extending a hand. She shook it. Then she looked at Angus. She pulled my shirt closer, "Olivia, be careful. Angus is nothing but trouble."

"Everyone knows that."

Ravva nodded, "He has a way with women." She whispered.

The look in Ravva's eyes was disconcerting. It was very obvious that she had some experience with Angus.

"Just be careful." She warned before turning away.

**How do you guys like? Review! One person at least and I'm sorry but I've decided that sponsoring isn't allowed because I have to take care of it and I can barely write the chapters!**

**Review, follow, favorite!  
**

**Guess what? Virtual cupcakes for reviewers!  
**


	16. District 5 and 6 Train Rides

**Again, short chapter! Thanks everyone for any reviews and for at all supporting me.  
**

**District 5: Train Ride**

**Eileen Leveque's POV**

I softly my hand through my hair. Would I be able to win? To be able to kill, even? Could I bring myself to kill? There was a tv in the room, in a corner, that had been left on before I came in, probably by the Avox I'd seen scurrying around to get everything ready for us. The tv was blaring the voice of Caeser Flickerman, whom was going over the tributes reapings with Claudius Templesmith.

I frowned as I saw each person walk up. They were all so... vulnurable, to me. They all had a life, wants, needs. How could I destroy that? How could I take away their hope for life? What makes me more important to them? What makes my life more worth saving than theirs?

I mean, take the girl and boy from District Four. What does the girl have in her life that would make her want to volunteer? She wasn't a Career, we all know that. There's so many reasons why she would volunteer: her family is going through hard spots, she has nothing else to live for, or she is being pushed into it.

And the boy, he is a Career but why do his eyes linger so long on the girl? Are they in love? I could never kill them if their in love, I would feel so horrible!

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay. Just think what all those heroes in stories would do. Like the Greek stories, Antigone would stand up for what is right, Hercules would keep going. I had to be more... worth it. I couldn't be weak because the weak can't win the Games.

I got up and walked to the front car, where the one mentor was at, drinking a large bottle of whiskey. He looked at me, his eyes bleary. "You're the girl." He murmured softly. I nodded quietly and sat down across from him. I waited for him to speak, unsure of what else to say.

He laughed softly, "We don't have much of a chance of winning, do we now, dear?" He asked, his words slurring horrible so I could barely understand him.

"You should just try. You never know what your tributes have in store for you." I answered easily.

He snorted, "It's not worth trying." He growled softly, getting up and stalking off to his room.

I didn't seem him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**District 6: Train Rides**

**Cora Coburn's POV**

There wasn't a mentor for six, like there was for other districts. I had to survive this on my own. My hope was that someone would find me and make an alliance. That was all I could wish for.

There's not much hope when you have no mentor- not like when you do. Nobody's there to get you sponsors. I sighed and got up, walking to the dining car. Only Helda was there- the other tribute was probably crying in a room somewhere.

"Cora, darling! I'm going to be acting as a mentor for you. With all hopes, we'll finally get a six victor!" She patted the seat beside her. "Please, darling, come sit."

I smiled and sat by her. She took a sip of wine, "So, sweetie pie, do you have any talents?"

"Yes, I do." I answered softly, I had to tell her about my gift, my curse. "I don't feel pain."

"Oh, don't try and be all scary. Everyone feels pain, Cora! It's just natural!" Helda laughed.

"No, Helda. I really don't feel pain." I pushed my hair back then grabbed the steak knife that was beside my plate.

Helda's eyes widened, "Cora, dear, please..." I slashed my hand with the knife. I felt absolutely nothing. I stared at her, eyes wide. I felt the blood flow over my hand then down onto my skirt.

"Helda, I can't feel anything." She was crying.

"Y-you didn't e-ev-even fl-flinch!" She screamed and jumped away from me, the chair falling back. "Wh-wh-what's wrong with y-y-you?!" She screamed and ran from the car. I stared after her. I knew I should feel hurt by what she said, about how she ran away screaming, but I just couldn't.

Maybe she was right, maybe I'm an unnatural monster. I can't feel pain, I can't feel emotions. I'm just a robot.

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up to see a small boy, around fifteen, staring at me. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He watched me with sadness and then bit his lip softly.

"What's your name?" I asked stupidly, after saying it realizing he couldn't talk. He awkwardly gulped then shrugged and grabbed one of the napkins. He tore it into pieces and I watched his hands work. He then began to wrap the napkin strips onto my hand. It was clothe, and red, so noone would really notice the blood. After he finished, he looked up at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and something stirred inside me. It felt like butterflies were flittering around in my stomach. He touched my cheek softly. I shuddered at the simple touch. I could feel his fingers- they were soft and gentle. "Could you spell out your name?"

He thought then nodded and softly started to brush his forefinger over my cheek. W-Y-L-L. "Your name is Wyll?" I whispered softly and he nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you, again." He smiled softly and pushed a piece of hair back quickly before getting up and leaving. He turned before he went through the door and mouthed:

"See you soon."

**So what does everyone think of Wyll and Cora? Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. District 7 and 8 Train Rides

**Sorry for being sooooo slow! I was learning French so... Thanks anyway, merci beaucoup!**

* * *

**District 7: Train Rides**

**Chris Cox's POV**

As soon as the escort left me in my room, I escaped to Lily's room. She was on her bed, in a state of pure shock. I, unlike her, could not afford to allow myself to fall into the nervous side of what I'd just done. I had to be strong so I could protect her from any of the dangers that might be coming from all sides.

"Lily, honey... Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with wide teary eyes.

"Chris... I'm in the hunger Games. I don't even... I don't even know how to begin to win. They expec me to kill. I just..." She shook. I grabbed her face between my hands and held her still.

"GingerLily Rose. Listen to me. You will not kill anyone. I will take care of you."

She pulled away, "What if you die?" I shrugged easily and stroked her hair back gently.

"That won't happen Lily, it won't happen." I kissed her hair and brought her head to my chest to hold her tightly against me. "It won't happen. I _promise_ it won't happen." She nodded and rested her head against my chest.

**GingerLily Rose's POV**

It was all I could do not to fall into a heap of body and tears while Chris held me. He held me tightly but I just knew that if he were to die, I wouldn't live much longer. And vice versa. I couldn't believe he would live a life without me without falling into some type of a depression.

I couldn't fathom what it would be like to die. What if I died slowy? If I was hurt and they just left me to float off into oblivion. If I lay in absolute pain.

"Chris, what would you do if someone stabbed me and I was going to die?" I asked, my eyes coming to his.

He took a deep breath, "Whatever you asked me to do." He answered easily, keeping his eyes from mine.

"I would want you to kill me." I whispered softly and he sighed, pulling me back onto the bed so we were laying together. I fell asleep in his arms.

**Chris Cox's POV**

I watched Lily fall asleep and couldn't help but love the serenity and complete calm that she must be in. She was so beautiful and I knew I would try my hardest to keep her alive. It would be the end of me but if this small, fragile girl could live, it would be worth it.

I can't understand how the Careers could pick on the weak and _not_ help them. How they could find joy in torturing the kids that everyone knew was weak and had no chance against the Careers. I couldn't understand, also, the idea that they would do anything to win.

I sighed and brushed Lily's hair from her eyes. "Sleep well, angel."

**GingerLily Rose's POV**

I woke up at the sound of screeching. My eyes flew open and I jumped up. There was something wrong with the train. Something seriously wrong. I looked around and saw Chris's calm eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"The screeching...!" I whispered, my hair flying around me as I looked for the way out.

He held me, "We just got to the Capitol- we're just slowing down."

"Oh." I murmured and snuggled into him. Across the hall from my room, I saw the large bay windows that looked out towards the Capitol. It was absolutely mesmerizing. The buildings seemed to be the height of the monstrous trees in seven but as we got closer, I realized the green specks beside the large steel and glass structures were trees that almost dwarfed people that walked along the streets.

The Capitol was in a valley of blasted rock- it would have once been a hill, I suspect. There was a tunnel from one side where all the trains came in and out. There was a lake upon entering that we went close to that sparkled. It was a beautiful dark blue. Not with a greenish tinge, like at our lake back home or the fake aquamarine blue of the pools in the rich part of town. A dark pure blue.

As I turned my eyes to the banks of the city, people were packed there, at what I expected is where they let the tributes of to. It ruined the picture of the amazing city. All I could see now was the lair of a ravenous beast, ready to watch a bunch of kids being sent to their deaths.

It was horrifying.

**District 8: Train Rides**

**Thatch Peddlar's POV**

Small, tiny, weak. That's all I am. I could never win the Games. I put my hands on my head, pulling at the few stray hands. It wouldn't make sense if I were to win. Shear was stronger, faster, stronger than me and he lost against the District 1 tribute.

The only way I could ever win would be to somehow outsmart the Careers. Their trained for this though. Why would I even think I could live through this? I know I can't. "I can't win." I whispered and sighed softly as I shook my head. I may as well make it clear and live the last few weeks of my life pass.

"You can win," A voice said from the door. There was a girl in the the door. She was the other tribute and now that I saw her up close, she's amazing. She looks like a very strong confident girl- the type of girl that _would _take on the biggest and baddest of Careers. The heroin in books that everyone aspires to be. The person that takes the final stage and does a deep bow as they have prevailed against even the worst odds.

I watched her closely, "I'm too small." Her eyes ran over me.

"Then you have to outwit the others. Use all your skills; use your weaknesses to make your greatest strengths." She smiled slightly and sat by me. She was younger than me, yet with the confidence and intelligence I could practically see emenating from her, she seemed instead to be older, wiser.

"Why are you so optimistic?" I asked softly, feeling as if the world was weighing down on me, falling, falling and waiting for me to finally break.

She waved it off easily with a flick of her mousy brown hair. "Why are you so pessimistic?" She sighed softly and calmed down, as she had instantly bristled at my question. "I'm sorry." She pursed her lips. "I have to win for Ezra." She looked up at me.

"Why is he so important?"

"Because he gave his life for me. I never got to say thank you."

**Willa Banks's POV**

He was tiny for fifteen. Very pale, very much a boy who had grown up in the textiles. I remember him and his family though. The gory death of his brother, though passed, had scarred the minds of everyone in eight.

He was so sad, depressed, alone. He believed he had nothing, but he had more than others. He didn't have to watch his best friends be tortured in front of the entire district. "Because he gave his life for me. I never got to say thank you." It wasn't the entire truth. I didn't just want to thank Ezra. I wanted to kiss him, hold him. I don't want to die having never kissed anyone. Never falling in love.

I had regrets that I needed to fix- that was why I had to come back. I had to finish those regrets. If something happens, I don't want to die with them hidden, buried in my heart. I smiled, a sudden idea popping into my head. "I have an idea!" I shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"What?" was Thatch's quick answer. So I told him the idea.

His smile grew as I got farther and farther into the plan.

**Thatch Peddlar's POV**

Willa's idea was the best I've ever heard since I'd began watching the Games at seven. We had the best chance to win, now. Well, the best chance the outer districts had. I was practically bouncing with joy as we went to the main car.

"We have an idea!" I yelled to the mentors in excitement. They turned curiously and Willa and I began telling the plan.

They agreed it was a great plan and we didn't finsih talking about exact dynamics until the train had crawled into the station at the Capitol.

**Review, s'il vous plait! I wish everyone would also go to my fictionpress page:**

u/862414/hidden-behind-the-stars

**REVIEW OR NO VIRTUAL CUPCAKES!**


	18. District 9 and 10 Train Rides

**YAY! Train Rides! I'm so close to being done and since it's Thanksgiving break... Here you go! Eleven and Twelve should be up by... Friday? Then I'll try to do the Opening Ceremonies by Saturday then Break's pretty much over... Hope you like it!**

* * *

**District 9: Train Rides**

**Eve Williow's POV**

I sat on the bed in my room, in one of the many hundreds of train cars that were to go to the Capitol. I shook and ran my hand through my hair, then pulling my hand back again so I could look at the glamorous promise ring that James had given me. I felt tears slip down my face as I remembered the things he told me, _"I want you to come back to me. To know that you have something here. To know that I'm waiting for you."_

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from the door. I looked up quickly to see the boy tribute- I can't remember his name- standing there watching me.

I shrugged and looked at the promise ring, "I guess nothing, really." I put the promise ring tightly on my finger then smiled slightly at him. "I'm Eve, by the way."

He smiled crookedly, "I know." He looked down then walked over to me and sat on the bed. "I'm Calazar. You can call me Cal though." He watched me, his white-blonde hair falling in his eyes.

I nodded and waved my legs on the bed, "Are you scared?"

"Of what?" Cal asked, watching me closer. I kept my eyes on my feet.

I kicked my feet awkwardly, "Of the Games."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, looking at the door. "No, are you?"

"I'm scared I'll lose." I whispered softly, not believing I was telling him this. "I'm scared it'll hurt when I die and that I will let everyone down."

Cal looked at me and then whispered, "Eve, you shouldn't be doubting yourself so early in the Games." I kept my eyes down, listening to what he was saying. Suddenly, I felt his fingers on my chin. He pulled my face towards his and I watched him, surprised at how rash he was being. He smiled, his lips inches from mine.

"It's not going to help you."

**Calazar Zarkos's POV**

I smiled crookedly at her, "It's not going to help you." I ran my forefinger over her chin gently, focusing on her. I found women like when men- expecially beautiful ones- stare into their eyes. Entice them. It's easy.

Her eyes were beautiful green, sparkling, like the youngest rose- dark green- flecked with the most luscious lily- light green. Her features were all tiny, small, delicate, doll-like. Her hair was a dark blonde. Unlike my pure blonde hair, hers was flecked with streaks of light blonde, darker, and brown. It created a beautiful colour which could not be achieved synthetically. Natural beauty. Everything I wanted in a girl.

"Oh really?" She murmured, watching me, her eyes taking in every aspect of my inherent beauty, which rivaled hers in such perfection.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, it won't help you." I murmured and could feel her small childish breath on mine.

"And what will?" She answered, her voice wistful and light.

My smile grew into the sexiest smirk I could muster, which would melt the will of any girl in a second. "Me." I answered and bent forward, pressing my lips onto hers.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black as I fell onto the bed.

**Eve Williow's POV**

I pulled away, disgusted, from Calazar. He obviously thought he was absolutely perfect, that he could do whatever he wanted. He had obviously seen me and James together, at the Reapings.

I pushed him away and left the room, running to the dining car. There was only one person in the room; the only Victor from Nine, Terrence. He looked at me with lazy eyes, "Oh look who it is..."

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Calazar tried to kiss me!"

"Good for him!" He clapped, smiling, obviously very drunk. He was smiling as wide as possible for any man.

I couldn't believe he would be okay with that. "Men these days need to take what they want! They only have so long to live, expecially as tributes. You should be pleased, grateful. That boy wants you!" He nodded matter-of-factly and laid back on the couch.

I gasped and turned quickly, leaving to lock myself in one of the many rooms on the train. I didn't come out until Peacekeepers came to pull me out.

* * *

**District 10: Train Rides**

**Eve Williow's POV**

I wrung my hands, over and over, over and over. I stared at nothing in particular, hoping the train ride would pass as quickly as the reapings had.

_"Thieves never last long in the Games."_ That's what Allen Reece had said. I wonder why not? I already had a plan and I knew I had to get back- my family couldn't live without me. I could just see them starving without me there to protect them.

_"Thieves never last long in the Games." _What if I die? One of my siblings will have to get the food. What if they guess that? What if they will know what I did?

"I've talked to the other tribute." He said, walking into the room. He was the mentor, Woof. He was handsome, one of the most handsome men I'd seen. I knew him- he was nineteen and had won the games last year. New, his first mentorship.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He obviously expected me to speak, but I wouldn't. Couldn't. I didn't have a voice. He walked closer then leaned forward and put his hands on either side of me, his lips brushing against my ear. "He's not worth it."

I pushed him away, my face twisting into disgust. "Everyone's worth it." His face twisted then he sighed and sat by me.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, but everyone's not worth it in the Games. Only one person can live. He has... about a five percent chance of winning. You... more like twenty." He shrugged, his eyes hard and impenetrable. "I haven't seen the competition but... You know how to feed yourself."

I looked down and sighed. He was right but it was so insensitive. "I wish everyone would be worth it- that's how it should be."

Instantly Woof's eyes turned caring as he rubbed my arms gently. "I know, it's hard. This is my first year and I know... I know that my life will be horrible because I won." He looked down, smiling sadly. "They change you, the Capitol was. I used to be... better than I am. I used to care, I used to feel. It's hard to care because now... Now, I see all the people I killed." He looked at me, long brown hair falling in his face. Together, their hair made a screen that seemed to protect them from the world. "Eve, you have to understand what it means if you do win. I want you to win. But you will have to kill to do so..." He stroked my cheek gently.

I watched him, stunned by his honesty, "I think you can care," was the only thing I could say to him.

He laughed regretfully and shook his head, his nose brushing mine before he leaned away. "I don't think I can. Not anymore." He smiled sadly and left the room as the train screeched into the station.

**Review! Please!**

**OOH! NOTICE: Tell me if this will be too much romance if Woof and Eve get together... I don't want it to be TOO MUCH but Eve is alone in her district so I thought it would give Ten some interesting bits. If you don't like it, it won't happen! Please please please tell me!  
**


	19. District 11 and 12 Train Rides

**District 11: Train Rides**

**Linking Grace's POV**

I would have stayed in the room they'd assigned to me when I was chosen, but I couldn't bear to be left alone there. The girl, Avalon, now that I thought about it, was my age and I'd never seen her. I found myself in front of my door, so I lightly tapped on the door politely.

"One second." There was a movement then the door slid open. She stood there, her long silver hair twirling around her tall, muscular, yet feminine build. "Linkin Grace."

I smiled and waved slightly, "Hey. I couldn't bare to be in the room alone."

"That's not the only reason." She tapped her foot impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

"True. I also wanted to know why I've never seen you at school." I smiled slightly. She glared darkly at me.

She watched me, "If everyone told the truth the first time, the world would be a better place."

**Avalon Dante's POV**

As soon as he'd come into the room, I was instantly in defensive mode. It was the only thing I knew how to do because that's how I was trained. I couldn't let myself open to him like he would be to me.

He looked bewildered at my words, "I guess that's true but..." He shrugged slightly, "I didn't want to be nosy." He looked so... naive and childish. It seemed wrong to hurt him but, really, if he's this naive at seventeen, shouldn't someone tell him what the world's like.

"You don't want to be nosy?" I scoffed slightly and turned. "What did you leave behind?"

He came into the room and shut the door, confused. "What-"

"Just answer the question-what did you leave behind?!" I asked, watching him closely. I was about eight inches shorter than him.

"My girlfriend, my sister, and my parents."

"Weaknesses."

"They're not-"

I stepped up to him coldly, "One day, your mom is going to die. She can either die quickly- in her bed, maybe, from a heart attack- or long and slow- burning to death in your house because you _messed_ up in the Games. Your girlfriend, should you win, will become greedy and she will use you. She will break you and you may never know how finnicky girls are. Your sister..." I laughed softly and shook my head. "I already know if you win she will most likely be the next Hunger Games, District 11 tribute."

His eyes were wide and surprised, "That's not true."

"Oh? How can you be sure?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

**Linkin Grace's POV**

"Amber loves me, she wouldn't use me." I answered easily.

She shook her head, "She will use you, stupid boy."

I glared at her. It's pissng me off- she thinks she's so good. She's wrong. "What's wrong with you?" I growled and left quickly, slamming the door shut.

Why would she be so hateful to me? Why? We didn't even know each other. Why?

* * *

**District 12: Train Rides**

**Azeala Thornrush's POV**

I sat on the bed, twiddling my thumbs. I sighed softly and leaned back, slipping into dreams quickly, knowing this may be one of the last peaceful nights I'll have.

_"Hey, shrimp." Hayley yelled from above me. I was in a small hole in the ground, she above me. "Shrimp, why are you hiding?"_

_"I'm not hiding. I don't know why I'm here." I yelled back. Then I felt it, lapping at my feet, kissing me, holding me, touching me. I looked down and saw bright red, blue, green flames coming from the bottom of the pit. I was filled with fear- who wouldn't be?- and looked back up. "Hayley! Help me!" I screamed, trying to claw my way out._

_"No, shrimp. Help yourself this time." Suddenly there were faces surrounding the small opening. Along with Hayley's, there was my family's. My mom, my dad, and my sister, Rayn._

_"Help!" I yelled and then my shreaks fell away to screams as the flames engulfed me, my family watching on as I slowly burned to death, my skin turning a charcoal colour. My hair burned away and I was left alone as my family left, laughing._

_"I didn't do it!" I screamed but they were too far away._

_I fell to the ground and then to my side. I gasped for breath then whispered, "It wasn't me..."_


	20. Opening Ceremonies

**Annnnnnnd... Here it is! Hope everyone likes the Tributes and the Opening Ceremonies. Nobody commented on Woof and Bryn but... Whatever!**

* * *

**All Tributes: Opening Ceremonies**

**Angus Fallow's POV**

I slipped around the people, taking all of it in. Every girl, every boy, was mashed into my brain but as I looked through all of them, I found myself looking for only one of them. My tribute partner, Olivia.

I finally found her, talking to the District 11 girl, Avalon. They both looked nice but my eyes were only for Avalon. Avalon was dressed to be a mermaid- a common theme of Four. However, she was the most beautiful mermaid I'd ever seen. Her long hair had been turned into the mane of a mermaid princess- beads, precious jewels hanging in a headress that curled around her beautiful hair. Seashells and tiny starfish twirled into the net. Her skin, her hair, all had a sparkling blue and green hue that gave the illusion of being underwater.

She had on a large shell-like things hiding her breasts and from tht hanging more beads and precious jewels. Then she had a short skirt that reached to right above her knees. Her legs were a dark green and she was barefoot. Stunningly beautiful. Not to say I'm not handsome, either.

I had the same treatment, with the green and blue sparkles and makeup masking my skin enough that it looked only as if I was under water. My hair had very little, as it was nice in its own right. I was wearing pants that went to my knees and then my legs were green as well. As I came up, Avalon left quickly.

"I wonder why she left so quickly..." Olivia murmured, having not seen me.

I smiled and leaned close, "I have arrived." She gasped and whirled around quickly, taking a step back.

"Angus!" She yelled and all the tributes turned to us with wide eyes. She blushed deeply and whispered, "Why did you scare me?!"

I smiled and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Her eyebrows pulled together and she watched me for a while then she looked away. "Angus... Will you stop?"

"Stop?" I arched one eyebrow.

She took a deep breath then nodded, "Stop trying to get me. It won't work. I'd rather not spend my last hours with _you." _She turned and left.

**Calazar Zarkos's POV**

I looked around at all the people and kept my eyes out for one and two. I could see Four from here but they were talking. Finally my eyes landed on the two District One tributes- Ruby and Adrian, I believe. They were talking but it looked less like a lover's conversation than that of Four.

As I walked up, I could hear Ruby speaking, "Adrian... I swear... If it wasn't for Abelard, I'd try to kill you right now!" She was dressed in what looked like a sheet, pinned into a goddess-like dress and adorned with ever bit of precious stone possible to find in Panem. He was shirtless, with similar clothes. Both had golden crowns that looked like they were leaves, studded with jade and peridot to make a sparkling beauty.

"You're one to talk, Rubes." He was smiling widely, coldly even. He reminded me of an uglier, darker version of me.

She scoffed, "Don't call me 'Rubes'!"

"Excuse me?" I came up and smiled crookedly at Ruby. They both turned to me, Ruby's eyes instantly turning polite- as if she was used to dealing with people- whereas Adrian's face was cold, mouth in a hard line, with eyes boiling with hate. "I'm Calazar. I'm from District 9."

Adrian scoffed, "Not worth our time. Come on, Ruby." It seemed now as if they were friends but I could tell by the set of Adrian's broad shoulders that they weren't in any way friends. Ruby looked at me then shrugged.

"I don't know, Adrian." She smiled slightly, "Maybe we could use him."

"I've wanted to be in the Games since I was really young. I've always adored the Games." Ruby looked at Adrian and smiled.

"Sounds like you, Adrian. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"No, Ruby. Let's go, he' s not worth it!" He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her away. "He's not a Career; he's nothing like me."

He was right; I'm twenty times better than him.

**Willa Banks's POV**

"Do you see anyone that would be worth it?" I whispered softly to Thatch, who was standing beside me, fiddling with his clothes.

"I don't think we need any Careers." He answered, looking at me with round eyes. "They wouldn't join anyway."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Your right, I guess." I looked around and saw a girl sitting alone, watching everyone around her. She was leaning forward, dressed in what seemed to be only scraps of clothes. "How about her?" I gestured to the girl, alll alone.

Thatch narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, she would be nice." He looked around then pointed at a skinny boy that looked like he'd never seen the sun- the District Three male. "Him, too."

"Okay..." I smiled, "We need as many people as humanly possible out of the twenty-four tributes. Being as their is about-what?- at least six Careers, we can only have at most eighteen? Most of them will probably not go for it, but say at least half of those remaining do... That's nine under dogs? Against six seasoned Careers. But with that-"

"The Careers may get bigger also, so expect them to get the same amount, nine. That also lowers our chances of people because it's smartest to be in the Careers. However-" We'd been walking and so had gotten nearer to the alone girl.

"Who are you?" The girl interrupted, looking up, surprised.

I looked down at her and smiled widely, "I'm Willa Banks, and this is Thatch Peddlar. We're from..."

"Eight." She smiled slightly and waved a hand at our clothes.

Thatch nodded, "Very correct."

"I'm Adel Leveque. Five." She smiled and patted the seats beside her. "Why are you over here?"

I looked at Thatch and he nodded, "We have a plan for one of the 'underdogs' of the Games to win. We need to make a pack to rival the Careers." We smiled at her and Adel looked around.

"A new pack?" She smiled. "That's a great idea! I'll join!"

"There's more too!" Thatch smiled widely.

**Thatch Peddlar's POV**

I left after telling Adel everything. She promised to meet us when the Games began, if we lived. We'd protect each other with our lives- none of us would gain, really, by killing anyone else.

I walked over to the District 3 tribute as Willa wandered off. "I'm Thatch Peddlar, District Eight."

"Felix North, District Three." He pushed some glasses up from his nose and smiled.

I smiled widely at him, "I'd like to make an alliance." I said, sitting by him.

"Ooh! Really? I didn't think anyone would want to be in an alliance with me. I don't even think my district partner wants to be in an alliance!" He looked excited.

"We already have three people; Willa and me from eight and Adel from five."

"Now, four! Felix fom Three. Count me in."

**Vera Tina's POV**

As the procession began, all the tributes looked absolutely marvelous. District One and Two flying by in an absolutely beautiful clothes. The four tributes were smiling, all strong, all ready to play the Games. Except maybe the Two boy- he seemed to be hesitant, unlike his district partner, whom had a cold twinge in her eyes that bordered on sadistic insanity.

Three was dressed as memory chips, gray with blue and green lines crisscrossing them. They were very small and tiny, pale. The girl looked more confident than the boy.

Four's tributes almost took my breath away. They were absolutely marvelous, godlike. I couldn't seem to get enough of them as they rode past. They both looked strong, yet closer than other tributes. They were smiling widely and many people began calling their names, "Olivia! Angus! Olivia! Angus! Olivia! Angus!"

As they passed, the other unassuming tributes went, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. They all passed and I took them in. They all seemed strong. There were drops of weakness among the tributes- District Eight male, District Seven female, the small District Six female. Only a couple stood out. The District Nine male, whom was named Calazar. He seemed to act as a Career would- taking in everything as he would should he have been a Career. The sly eyed District Ten female.

I leaned back as the last group of tributes past- Eleven and Twelve. Maybe this would be an interesting Games. I know I would have issues choosing who to sponsor.

**Woof's POV**

I sat in the audience, watching as each and every tribute went by. I could hear the calls of the crowd, "Olivia! Angus! Olivia! Angus!" Even after they left the field of view, they still kept chanting.

It was driving me insane.

"Olivia! Angus! Olivia! Angus!" The world slurred together and I looked up to see Bryn going into the main area. She was so beautiful; her pixie hair, quick intelligent blue eyes. She was dressed all in leather for livestock. She looked sexy, beautiful, like a War Goddess. Her eyes were outlined in dark mascara.

As the cheers for Four's tributes continued, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take everyone's ignorance to be the reason Bryn has no sponsors. I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth, "GO BRYN!" I yelled, my eyes locking on hers as she whirled around. I saw her mouth form my name as she waved slightly.

"Bryn!" I yelled and gave her a thumbs up before seeing Peacekeepers come closer to me. I sat down quickly and watched as Bryn disappeared to the Capitol's circle, just as I had done a year before.

**What do you guys think? Thanks all and pleased; Read, Review, Adore, Favorite, Follow!**

**Virtual Hugs if you REVIEW! (^.^)  
**


End file.
